You Love Me?
by stargaze29
Summary: Prequel to my oneshot ' You Up? '. Futa.
1. Could It Be Lo- (What are you doing?)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, just this story plot. : )

**A.N.** So I did tell some of you that read my oneshot 'You Up?' that I did plan on doing more futa, just did not know when I'd have the time. I've been writing this prequel to 'You Up?' in bits and pieces. Sorry that it literally took me forever and a day to start posting this, been having a severe case of the lazies. -_- In this story the gang is still at HA and Tori and Jade are not together yet. Here it goes. : )

...

"Five more months you guys! Five more and then it's freedom for three, and then when we get back…we'llbeseniors!" Tori cheered excitedly, only getting a small cheer in return.

The gang had just gotten back form their winter breaks and were now eating their lunch in the school's indoor café since it was raining outside.

"Aww, come on you guys. How can you not be more excited about this?" asked Tori, before taking a swig of her tea.

"It's too early to get excited about summer." answered Andre, getting a mumble of agreement from the rest of their gang.

"Ok, how 'bout this. Five months until Trina graduates!" exclaimed Tori, laughing as that finally got a reaction out of the rest.

"Whoo!" "Amen." "They're going to let her graduate?"

"Oh hardy har har, you guys are going to miss all of this…" posing before she joined their table, "and you know it." said Trina.

They all laughed at the elder Vega, who surprisingly this past year became a little less annoying. The gang got back into their normal convo. Tori was going for another one of her tater pops when a pale hand beat her to it.

"Heeeey! Excuse-moi..." She said as she pulled her lunch tray away from the swiper next to her, "but I do believe that these here tater pops are _mine_."

"Yeah, but I love tater pops." said Jade as she tried yet again to go for another one, but was swatted away.

"I know me too. That is why I_ bought_ them. Go get your own." said Tori.

"You don't wanna share with me?" pouted Jade, puppy eyes and all.

"Huhhh..._fiiiine_." said Tori moving her tray in-between them.

"Yaaay." said Jade smiling as she stole another tiny potato bite.

Both girls locked eyes and continued to stare warmly at each other before Tori's face suddenly took on a guarded, almost sad, look before she turned away. Jade looked confused before she too turned back to their friends. Cat, Robbie, and Andre looked at them with grins, Beck looked really focused on his food, and Trina was looking at Tori with the same guarded and sad expression that was once on her little sis's face.

"So, you guys hear about that new laser tag/arcade warehouse on Ocean Ave?" asked Andre, squashing the awkward.

"Oh yeah, it's called Delirium right?" asked Robbie.

"Yeah, you guys wanna go this weekend?" He asked, getting pretty much a 'Heck yeah!' from the whole group.

"Yay, lasers!" yelled Cat happily while clapping, getting a laugh from the rest of the gang.

Soon the warning bell sounded, letting them know it was back to the grind they go. As the gang went to go their separate ways in the hallway, Jade stopped Tori.

"Hey we're still studying later, right?" asked the goth.

"Yeah of course. Why? You got something going on?" asked a curious Tori.

"No no, I was just checking...Anyway...Bye." said a nervous Jade, as she walked away.

"Ok, bye?" replied the smiling yet confused half-Latina.

'_Why are you being such a spaz West?'_ thought Jade, rolling her eyes at herself, as she made her way to her writing class.

...

Later that afternoon...

The school day was over and Jade West was now in search of her study partner, Tori Vega. She finally remembered that she had told her earlier that she had to practice a few music numbers for her role in a school musical coming up. Walking into the black box, there were kids moving set pieces around, kids practicing some parts, kids on the cat walk and on the floor taking care of technical stuff, and Andre and the band (who were all grunged out) were not in their usual spot up above rather they were on stage behind an also grunge looking Tori. She found the rest of their group hanging with some other kids in the audience seats so she made her way over to sit with them. Jade never fully admitted that she loved to watch the half-Latina perform; watching her overtime become more confident and comfortable in her performances was so...hot.

'My God...you have it so bad. _Silence.'_ thought the goth.

Getting out of her head she finished listening to Cat's story about unicorns or whatever, rather than dealing with her own thoughts. Even then she found herself slipping back into checking out the brunette, while she adjusted her mic stand. She was wearing a gray wife beater (that was enough to drive her crazy right there), with ripped blue jeans, a black belt and black boots, and a red plaid shirt tied around her waist.

"You guys ready for the last one?" asked Tori, checking with Andre and the band.

When they finished everybody showed them love on a great run through. Tori and Andre jumped down from the stage and got extra praise from their gang.

"That was awesome you guys." said Robbie, getting agreement from the rest.

"Mmm, hmm...and may I say, 90's grunge sure does look hot on you Tori." added Rex.

"Rex..." said everybody going in for the scold.

"What? Fine, Andre you look hot too. There now it's balanced." said the puppet, getting a laugh from the rest.

Jade and Tori said their 'see you later's' to their friends and made their way to the changing rooms.

"You know the puppet does have a point. You do look kinda hot." said Jade, putting her own foot in her mouth.

'_What fuck is wrong with you? !'_ she thought, while panicking on the inside.

Tori turned around a little shocked by the statement, but couldn't help but smile at how the pale girl who said the words face turned slightly red.

"Ah, thanks. So, I gotta change real quick and I'll meet you at your car?" said Tori.

"Ye-Yeah, that's cool." agreed Jade, wanting any excuse to get some space between her and the half-Latina at the moment.

She took one last look as she shut the door, only to regret it as she was provided a nice view of beautiful caramel upper body. Jade quickly shut the door and tried to clear her head as she made her way out of the school.

'Awwww...Little Jadey Wadey is in lo-_Shut! Up!'_

…

The girls finally made it to Tori's. Once inside they said 'Hey.' to Mrs. Vega, grabbing some snacks from the kitchen before heading up to Tori's room for some hardcore chem studying. They got settled on Tori's comfy floor seats and laid all of their stuff out around them. Hardcore chemistry lasted almost an hour and then both girls started to lose their already, not pumped about science, focus.

"Ugh, no more chemical reactions." said Tori, throwing her head back and closing her eyes.

"Agreed." said Jade who was now laid out on her back; her head was positioned opposite of Tori's.

Seconds later the tan skinned girl began to feel a finger being ran up and down the bottom of her right foot, causing her to giggle.

"Stop." said Tori, with her eyes still closed and a smile on face.

"Or what?" said Jade, as she continued mess with Tori's feet.

"Stop it." said the tan skinned girl, as she moved her feet away from their attacker.

"Make me." said the raven haired girl, as her offending hands moved to Tori's stomach instead; only to be shocked once her command was answered.

Tori swiftly tackled the goth, in a way that brought no harm to the girl, but allowed her to settle on top of her. Blue-green eyes stared into warm brown. Jade had been shocked at the half-Latina's reaction, but found herself enjoying the random burst of aggression from the tan skinned girl. Both girls felt themselves becoming aroused by their close proximity. Jade hands gripped Tori's waist, as the half-Latina unconsciously began to lower her face to hers. Tori wanted so badly to grind herself into the other girl, but finally came back to reality when she felt her friend in her pants begin to resist against her jeans.

"I have to pee." She said quickly getting off the pale skinned girl.

'_Smooth Vega, real smooth.'_ thought Tori as she quickly made her way to the bathroom across the hall, leaving a confused and slightly sadden Jade West lying on the floor.

She shut the door behind her, once she made it into the bathroom, and then sat on top of the toilet lid.

'_What the hell were you thinking? !_ Um, that Jade is hot and it was about to go down. _No, no. Jade is off limits._ Everyone is off limits!...You know your eventually going to give in because we both know what you feel for her goes beyond what you can control._'_

Tori let out a frustrated huff, as she threw her head back. After taking time to calm herself and her 'friend' down, she ran some cool water over her face before making her way out to the hall.

Meanwhile, back in the tan girl's room, Jade was left to snoop once again.

'_Like Tori would take a chance on me, I know I wouldn't if I was her.'_ thought the goth, as she sullenly played with one of the half-Latina's stuffed animals.

She huffed and put it down before she began moving around the room, spotting some more of Tori's men trunk underwear sticking out of her underwear drawer. Jade smiled as she pulled out the dark blue undies. One day Cat and her finally had to ask the half-Latina about them and she got really fidgety and said something about how she was kind of a tomboy and liking how they felt or whatever. The goth was still hazy on that, but let it go at the time.

'_And I'm supposed to be the freaky one.'_ She thought with a grin and a shake of the head, as she put the underwear back in the drawer.

As she turned to go back to her seat, she stopped and turned back to the drawer.

'_What if...Nahhh..._Well she's never changed in front of you, or Cat, or any other girl for that matter._' _

Every time they have a play or musical Tori's always hid behind something to change or she left the room. The goth always just thought it was self-consciousness or shyness.

'_But what if it's something else entirely?'_ She thought just as the object of her musings returned.

"Hey." said Tori, awkwardly.

"Hey." answered Jade back just as awkwardly.

"Yeah so um, my mom says dinner is ready." said the tan skinned girl.

"Yeah uh, I think I'm just gonna head home." said Jade, as she started gathering her stuff.

"You sure? There's plenty and I know..." Tori trailed off, not wanted to overstep her bounds with the pale skinned girl.

"Go ahead and say it. You know that I'm most likely going home to an empty house. Well you'd be correct. My father is off on a business trip and my step-monster and little brother are with her family in Napa." said the raven haired girl.

"...Yeah so Spaghetti?" responded Tori, with a warm smile and directing toward the door with her thumbs.

She knew that even though the goth tried to brush off the lack of a family structure in her home as nothing, it bothered her.

Jade could not help but feel something every time the half-Latina tried to comfort her. Most of the time her natural response to warmth would be to snuff it out with cold harshness, but lately she found the tan skinned girl in front of her had always found a way to melt down her walls.

"Spaghetti huh? Will there be meatballs?" asked the goth 'seriously'.

"Well you'll just have to come and see Ms. West." answered Tori.

Jade smiled and sat her things back down before joining the half-Latina, as they walked out of the room.

"I also heard there'd be pie." added Tori as they walked out the room.

"Pie? ! Why, I do declare!" said Jade in her southern accent, getting a laugh from both girls as they headed down the stairs.

...

Trina was the last to make it to the kitchen table and when she got there she couldn't believe who she saw sitting with her mom and sister.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a funky tone, receiving looks from the other two Vegas as she sat down.

"Breathing. You?" answered Jade back smartly.

Trina gave a fake smile in response and then asked, "So when did you and my sis become study buddies?"

"Trina." said Tori, knowing where this was going.

"Why do you care?" asked Jade, looking the older sibling in the face.

"Jade." said Tori, trying to keep the peace.

"Ladies there will be no fighting, besides you'll miss my award winning cooking." said Holly jokingly, as she placed a pot of spaghetti on the table.

Holly and Tori looked at Trina. Holly with a more scolding look and Tori, with a 'Please stop, it's ok' look.

"Fine." said Trina, as if backing down for some reason Jade did not understand.

After that somewhat awkward start to dinner, everything went back to normal. Jade actually really enjoyed the company of the three Vega women; she was told the male of the bunch had a late shift at the precinct.

...

With dinner now over and Jade having gathered her things and said her goodbyes to Mrs. Vega and her least favorite Vega Trina, Tori and her now stood next to the goth's metallic lavender 2012 Challenger.

"Thanks for walking me to my car Vega, even though it was like two feet from your house." said Jade teasingly, even though she thought it was a sweet gesture.

"Oh, whatever." said the tan skinned girl, before yawning and stretching her arms up; her t-shirt riding up revealing some of her lovely stomach and the waist band of her white trunks, the view definitely not helping Jade with her out of whack feelings for the other girl. Tori cleared her throat, getting the raven haired girl's attention.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Tori.

'Duh, you go to school together..._Oh, right.'_ thought the tan girl.

"Yeah, that'd be a safe bet chica." answered Jade, with a laugh as she got in her car.

The raven haired girl started up the engine and then turned back to Tori, who kind of had a look like she didn't want her to go.

'_Yeah, you wish West.' _

"Bye." said Jade.

"Bye." replied Tori, with a small wave.

Tori watched as the raven haired girl's car rumbled down the street before disappearing around the corner.

_'_What are you doing Tori? _(sighs mentally) I don't know.'_ thought the half-Latina, with a shake of the head; sparing one last look in the direction Jade had headed, before she walked back inside her home.

...

**A.N.** Wow, it's been awhile; feels weird posting again, not gonna lie, but I love thinkin' up stories for these two. Anyways, same spiel…If you like? Let me know. Reviews just make one more pumped to post. Chapter 2 is on standby. Thanks so much for reading. : D

**Side Note:** I have an Elitoria (Elizabeth/Victoria) RPF story published as well, many of you have read it, but if you have not; the story is called 'Everything Will Change' and you can find it on my Archive of Our Own profile, which I posted a link to on my FF. net profile page. If you go check it out and like it, don't be shy to leave a comment; even if you're a guest on the site. Thanks. : )


	2. Delirium

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, just this story plot. : )

**A.N.** Wow thanks everybody for all of the awesome reviews. I'll take them as a warm welcome back. :) And to all of the anonymous, or not logged in reviewers, you guys are awesome as well. Thanks so much. :) Well here's chapter 2, and as I told one of you; it wouldn't take long for moves to be made. ;) Hope you guys are up for some laser tag. : D Here we go. : )

...

"Eat lead zombies!" "Yeah, eat it!" yelled Robbie and Cat as they shot their way through a crowd of zombies on a Resident Evil game platform.

The first week of school after winter break had passed and on this Saturday night the gang found themselves running around a huge gaming warehouse like they were little kids. While Robbie and Cat were currently surviving a zombie apocalypse, Tori, Jade, Andre, and Beck were locked in a close basketball shoot out. Each of the four talking trash as they shot into their moving baskets.

"I don't think you ladies knew what you were getting into." "Yeah go play Princess Quest or something while you still can." said the boys, trying to psych the girls out.

"Hey fellas, are we looking at the same score board?" said Tori, as her and Jade focused as they continued to shoot their baskets.

Soon there was a loud buzzer and Jade let out a gloating cheer, since she ended up being the winner. Both girls cheered when they saw that they ended up beating the guys by a couple points and knowing that must have stung, but of course having to rub it in.

"Yeah, yeah." said the guys good-naturedly as the group all met up by Cat and Robbie.

As soon as Cat and Robbie finished shooting zombies, it was announced that it was almost time for them to shoot each other...with harmless lasers of course.

"The 9:30 laser tag session will take place in thirty minutes." announced a voice over the warehouse.

After the gang did whatever they had to do before their session, they all met up near the laser tag armory station. The six amigos and about twenty-four other people were currently getting suited up in the fake armory. Tori and Jade helped each other into some vests and grabbed the futuristic guns that went with them. Soon everyone had their alias or real names programmed in for the game, and were ready to go. The room got dark; the only light coming from the black lights in the room, and a deep voice came out of the speaker.

"You're about to enter a place were not only your character will be tested, but your reality as well. Welcome to Delirium."

Everyone got psyched because as soon as the 'chilling warning' was over a big door opposite the one they had entered slid open revealing a dark glow from a dark room, with neon graffiti everywhere and the only light came from the occasional strobe light. The gang and everyone else excitedly made their way into the dark realm, as techno music thumped throughout it. Jade gave Tori a mischievous smile before taking off into the darkness. Tori didn't have time to be worried about the demented goth just then, as she was already taking fire from some other demented little girl and who she assumed was her little brother. Fifteen minutes in Tori had blasted her way through many opponents some being her own friends, but there was one opponent she had yet to run into; the most cunning of them all, the Jade West. The brunette took refuge while keeping an eye out for a certain raven haired girl, laughing occasionally at the unfortunate individual who happened to have a lot of light colors in their wardrobe. While the half-Latina was taking shots at others she did not see the dark figure coming up behind her. Soon her vest flashed red and made a noise signaling it had been hit. Not seeing anyone in front of her the brunette turned around just in time to see a raven locks with a streak of teal in them take off around a corner. Tori was quick to follow, laughing evilly as got a surprised squeal from the now hunted Jade West. After a couple minutes of chasing the Tori finally caught the pale skinned girl, after she made the mistake of running into a dead end. Jade realizing her mistake too late turned to fire, but was stopped when Tori slammed her body into hers, pinning the goth's gun arm to the wall behind her and aiming her own gun at her chest. Stormy blue eyes looked into burning brown, as Jade spoke.

"Alright, Vega you caught me...Now what?" asked the raven haired girl huskily.

Neither girl could tell you exactly when their minds shut off, whether it was because of their adrenaline high, the faint thump of the music, or the private darkened corner they found themselves in...

"Tori..." was all that Jade whispered out softly before both girls meant each other halfway and everything else in the world was put on hold.

Both let out deep moans as their lips finally met in the sweetest way. It took just one touch of the lips for both girls to lose all self-control. Laser guns forgotten at their sides as Tori gripped Jade's hips and Jade's hands rested behind her neck, each pulling each other as close as possible; their vests becoming nuisances as they were preventing this, so they broke apart just seconds long enough to remove the bulky objects. Vests now on the floor they took hold of each other once more, Jade backed Tori up into a seat made into one of the surrounding walls, allowing the goth to straddle the tan girl's lap as they continued their frenzied make out.

**10**

Neither girl thinking as their hands began to roam. Tori's right hand made its way under Jade's green shirt, taking hold of a lovely breast through her bra.

**9**

The pale skinned girl whimpered, wanting to feel the half-Latina's touch for so long.

**8**

Not being able to control herself Jade began to grind into Tori.

**7**

Jade began undoing the tan girl's jeans.

**6**

Sobering almost immediately, Tori finally broke out of her hormone induced haze and grabbed Jade's hands.

**5**

"No!" She said forcefully, before picking the other girl up and sitting her in her spot.

**4**

She quickly gathered her laser gear and redid her jeans, turning to deliver one last glance to the girl she left sitting breathing heavily...

**3**

"Tori!" pleaded Jade.

**2**

"I'm sorry." responded the tan girl softly before she walked away quickly.

**1**

**Session Complete**

The music stopped and the lighting was no longer dark black lights, but normal lighting so it was easier for the gamers to make their way back to the armory. Jade sat there staring at the floor numbly, but still shaking from the left over adrenaline in her veins. She raised shaky fingers up to her lips, the same time silent tears fell down her cheeks.

Tori had to get out of there.

'_What have I done?'_ she thought, just before she spotted Andre and Cat.

"H-Hey Andre can you take Cat and Jade home?" She asked, seeing as she drove the two there.

"Yeah, sure. You ok?" "Tori, what's wrong?" said Andre and Cat concerned for their friend, who looked a little rattled.

"Uh...running...burger I had earlier... not mixing well...bye." said the half-Latina before making her way hastily to the armory.

After turning in her gear and retrieving her belongings from her locker, Tori left out the armory exit and then the building.

...

Later that night, as both girls laid in bed, sleep was nowhere to be found for either of them as what happened between them mere hours ago kept replaying in both girls' minds over and over; every touch, every moan. Jade remembering how it felt to have Tori's hand on her in such an intimate way caused a relentless throbbing between her legs. Tori remembering how it felt to have Jade grinding into her made her hard all over again. Both just desperately wanting to fall into the mind numbing blackness of sleep, but neither being able to ignore the aching between their legs. After warring with whether they should or shouldn't, both girls gave in and pulled down their shorts. Pale fingers found their way into wet folds, as Jade let out a gasp; imaging that it was a certain half-Latina's fingers inside of her. In another teen's bedroom, a tan skinned girl was currently rubbing a lubed up hand up and down her hardened member.

"Ah, Tori..." moaned Jade as she pumped into herself harder and faster.

"Mmm, Jade." moaned Tori, stroking faster as she imagined what it would be like to be inside a certain raven haired girl.

A few more pumps and strokes later, both girls came moaning deeply into their pillows and coming on their hands. Being satisfied for the time being both were finally able to go to sleep, at least for the moment.

...

**A.N.** Wow...there was some delirium going on alright. The most hot and emotional game of laser tag ever. Haha. : D I don't think I could just go to sleep after that either. :) Same rules apply; I love to hear from you guys. Even you guys who have followed this story or faved it; hit me up with a review. Others who have PM'd me before would hopefully say I'm a rather pleasant cyber individual. : D Till next chapter everybody; thanks for reading! : D


	3. Give Me The Chance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, just this story plot.

**A.N.** Alrighty, well here's chapter 3. Every good story needs a little angst thrown in now and then, just try to remain calm. Here we go. : )

...

It was now Monday morning at Hollywood Arts and the hallways were busy with creative young people moving about, getting ready to start another week at the best school on earth; some students more eager to start the day than others. Jade West's only reason for wanting to get the school day started was so she could finally confront the brown eyed girl who had been ignoring her calls since Saturday night. It was almost time for class to begin and no matter how hard Jade wished it, the half-Latina in question did not appear at her locker across the hall. Letting out a frustrated huff, the raven haired girl pushed off her own locker and made her way to her first class of the day. When lunch time came the tan skinned girl was still nowhere to be found, at this point the goth was torn between being worried and pissed at a certain Vega's absence.

'_We all have Sikowitz together next, I have to see her there.'_ thought Jade, as she picked over her burrito.

Tori rarely missed class, especially Sikowitz's since he was the craziest and best teacher ever. As most of the gang and the shruggers all filed in and took a seat, there was one person missing from the class and one seat left to be taken, and Jade made sure it was right next to her. A few minutes into the class a worn out looking Tori Vega made her way into Sikowitz's room.

"Sorry Sikowitz. Lane needed help moving some set pieces in the box." said the girl, while trying to stretch her now sore back after lifting one of the pieces wrong.

Sikowitz nodded and made a sweeping gesture for her to take a seat, which happened to be right next to none other than the dangerously beautiful Jade West.

'_Awesome.'_ thought Tori sarcastically as she made her way to the seat next to the goth, the whole time feeling blue-gray orbs piercing into her.

The two shared a looked, so much being said with no words at all.

"Tori…" said Jade softly.

"After class." replied the tan girl.

When the class was over Tori and Jade headed for their usual meeting place, the almighty Janitor's closet. As soon as the door was shut Tori went to speak, but was cut off by Jade.

"Look Jade I'm sor..."

"No, I'm sorry." said the goth. "I didn't mean to take it that far. I just couldn't stop myself."

"You weren't the only one." replied Tori as she leaned against the red tool box. "And I'm sorry too."

"You don't...have to be..." paused Jade nervously, "Look Tori I'm just gonna to say it. Even though I do apologize for how far I went that night without your permission, I liked kissing you and touching you...you touching me." She said softly, as she looked down at the floor. "Tori I've lo-liked you for a while now and I know that you could do so much better than me and I don't deserve the chance, but I'm asking you...I'm begging you...Please...Please just give me the chance to-to be with you." said the goth, a few tears escaping as her own blue orbs as they met tear filled brown.

Tori had no idea the other girl felt that deeply for her. Jade West rarely if ever delved into her true feelings and Tori was always there to listen, but after every time they seemed to get closer the goth would do or say something to let Tori know that nothing had changed between them and probably never would. It was only recently that the raven haired girl started acting differently toward the half-Latina, being a little warmer, sitting closer, being more touchy feely, not complaining about the tan skinned girl being in the same room as her...

'And you loved every minute of it. _That doesn't change things._ Yes it does! You love this girl and know it. And you know she loves you too, you caught that slip, even if you pretend like you didn't._'_

Tori wiped her tear filled eyes and forced out a shaky breath before gently taking Jade's face in her hands and staring into the eyes that haunted her dreams.

"Jade West...You are so breathtakingly beautiful, inside and out. Don't you ever...ever believe otherwise...I just think that..." paused Tori, becoming emotional as Jade began to cry once more and shake her head back and forth as if she already knew what the tan girl was going to say. "I just think that it's for the best if we stop this before anybody gets hurt."

"Too late." said Jade dejectedly. "I know you want this too. What are you afraid of? Whatever it is you don't have to be Tori..." She continued as she lovingly placed her hand on the other girl's cheek.

Just then the bell rang signaling that it was almost time for the last class of the day. Tori took hold of the goth's hand as she removed it from her face.

"I have to get to class." said Tori robotically before walking out the door, angrily wiping tears away as it shut behind her.

Jade cried for a few more minutes and then numbly made her way to her last class as well.

...

Nearly Two Weeks Later, Friday, 10:21pm

If one were to peek inside the Vega residence they'd find sixteen year old Tori Vega passed out on one of the living room couches, Cuddle Me Cathy doll and all. The past two weeks had been crap for the teen, who had barely gotten any sleep and when she was at school there was a strained tension between her and the girl she loved more than anything. Things had gotten really awkward and robotic between the two and it was starting to affect the gang as well. They started to pick which girl to hang out with and when, as to avoid having them be in the same room with each other. She was surprised they still hung with them at all, seeing as both girls' tempers had become short (Jade's even more so, which was beyond scary) and they'd become so blah to be around. Weeks of no sleeping and pent up emotions finally drained the tan girl enough to where her body said 'F you I'm tired' and she finally shut down. She laid there looking finally at peace, but what was going on in her head brought her anything but...

_Upon opening her eyes, Tori found herself sitting in a church pew. She heard voices, but her senses were kind of hazy. Until one voice stood out perfectly clear as it said 'I do'. When the haze finally gave way, Tori could only wish for it to comeback, as what she was about to witness was worse than any nightmare._

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." said the reverend._

_Her friends and others she did not know all cheered while her world was destroyed as she witnessed Jade and Beck share a loving kiss._

'_No...' was all she could say in her mind over and over again as anger and despair filled her all at once. 'No, he doesn't get to touch like that!' she thought as she went to make her way up there, but was stopped by a set of arms being wrapped around her and the sudden appearance of duck tape on her mouth. _

"_He can touch her however he wants, she's __his__ now...forever." said the voice of the one holding her back, which in turning around to face them she came face to face with herself. _

'_Let go of me!' hummed Tori angrily, as she tried to jerk free of the hold._

"_If only you had the strength to make me." mocked the other Tori._

_Suddenly the duck tape was gone._

"_Let. Go of me. Now!" she said determinedly as she yanked free of her captor and stood up. "Stop!"_

She soon felt herself jerk awake, breathing heavily as she received a 'What the hell is wrong with you?' look from her older sister; who had at some point made herself comfy with some chocolate pudding on the other couch.

"What's wong wit _you_?" asked Trina with her mouthful.

Instead of responding, Tori quickly got up from the couch and snatched her keys and wallet off of the kitchen counter.

"I'll be back later." She said as she made her way out of the door.

Moments later she was parking in front of the West residence and making her way up to the front door, but as soon as she got on the front steps the door was already being opened. She had a flashback of her nightmare as Jade West and Beck Oliver stepped out together.

...

**A.N.** : O Still calm? Let me know what you guys think. : ) And if angst is kind of your thing; there's a Jori oneshot of mine called 'Fade', I posted before this story, that could use a little bit of attention. It's not related to these stories and it's not futa, but it's some good old fashioned Jori romance/angst; check it out and tell me what you think, if you haven't already. Anywayz, thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing this chapter of 'You Love Me?' you guys. : D Don't get too upset yet, is all I'm going to say. :)


	4. The Way I Was Born

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, just this story plot. : )

**A.N.** Well it seems the last little chapter of this story, freaked you guys out a little bit. I will repeat; no need to get too upset…yet. ;) Anyways it seems a few of you were like WTF Tori, but imagine if you had some equipment that 'normally' would not be there; you'd probably be pretty nervous about the girl you're crazy over finding that out, I know I would be. And if you'd do have extra equipment and are like 'So the fuck what?', PLEASE give me some of your of ridiculously badass confidence! Because you are on another level of awesome, my friend. : D Anyway, there's also another reason for Tori's guard to be up, it gets hinted on in this chapter, but won't get into it more until later. We'll see what happens. But first, awkward greetings here we come! : D

**A.N. 2** Also, I tried to get as medically accurate as possible to explain Tori's 'friend' in this chapter. I think I got the wording right, but I am not House; so if not, let me know. The last thing I want to do is offend or make one uncomfortable, so if hearing anything to do with the term intersex bothers you; it's been nice knowing ya. : ) Although if you're reading a futa story, I don't know why it would. But hey, you never know. Anywayz, ok now let's start the awkward. : D

...

All three exchanged shocked looks and then Tori and Jade locked eyes. Jade's saying 'What are you doing here? And it's not what it looks like.' in response to Tori's 'I know it's none of my business, but what the hell is he doing here?'; all the while Beck just wanting to get out of the line of fire.

"Hey Tori." said Beck, genuinely happy to see the tan skinned girl; of course making part of her feel like an ass for being jealous.

"Hey Beck." She answered back simply.

"So…uh, I'll see you ladies later." He said with a wave as he made his retreat, leaving the two girls alone.

"So…uh, what were you guys doin'?" asked Tori as nonchalantly as she could.

But of course Jade saw right through her and shut her down with the quickness.

"You don't get to ask me those kind of questions." answered the goth harshly as she leaned up against the door frame with her arms crossed.

Tori nodded in response and put her hands in her pockets. Jade didn't know if it was Tori's puppy dog eyes or how cute she looked in her little plaid shirt, but Jade couldn't help but cut her some slack.

Sighing, "He needed help on a script for his writing class. I critiqued; that's it. Now it's your turn. What are you doing here Tori?" She asked while trying to not let the hurt she felt show through her shield.

"I need to tell you something." said Tori with hint of nerves in her voice.

"You made it crystal clear in the Janitor's closet how you felt Vega. I don't need a recap." said Jade smartly.

"Jade." said Tori seriously.

The seriousness in her voice and the sincerity in her eyes got Jade's attention as she pushed opened the door and motioned for the tan girl to come inside. Tori followed after the goth, as they made their way in the house. The two made the journey upstairs and into the pale girl's room. Once inside the room Jade could tell that whatever the other girl had to tell her must be really important because she looked really nervous, almost as if she was second guessing what she was about to say.

"Tori what is it?" asked Jade, truly concerned about the tan skinned girl, as she took hold of her hands to stop her pacing.

They made their way to sit on the edge of Jade's bed and after taking a deep breath, Tori began.

"The reason I've been acting so weird about us is because there's something that very few outside of my family know about me. There was one person that did not turn out the way I'd hoped so I _really_ stopped trusting anyone outside of the 'need to know'..." Tori looked away as if flashing back to a hurtful memory and Jade wanting to beat the crap out of whatever or whoever it was that caused such a beautiful person as Tori such pain. "As much as I trust the guys, I want you to be the one I tell first. I was scared and I still am because even though I know what a wonderful person you are, but pretend not to be..." said Tori getting a smile from the other girl. "I just couldn't bear the thought of you looking at me like I was wrong and a freak." said Tori, as she quickly wiped away some tears that had escaped down her face.

"Why would you think something like that Tori? !" said Jade while wiping more of Tori's tears away, her own threatening to fall because of the other girl sounding so insecure.

Tori stood up from the bed and stood in front of the goth.

"I was born..." takes a long pause, "I was born intersex meaning that even though most of my outer appearance is female, I have a mostly male-typical anatomy on the inside…causing me to be born with male sex organs..." huffs out of frustration, "I was born with a penis, ok Jade." finished the teen, turning her pained and terrified gaze to the raven haired girl before focusing it out the window; the silence that followed her words made it even harder for Tori to turn and face the shocked dark haired girl again. Taking it as a negative, Tori softly said, "I should go." with her head down, as she turned to leave the room, but was stopped by a firm hand on her arm.

When Tori's brown eyes meant Jade's ever changing blue, she didn't see the disgust she had feared would be staring back at her; instead the soulful blue-green orbs held nothing but warmth and dare she assume love behind them.

"First...that explains _SO_ much. Like the fact that your drawers are filled with guys' trunks, not one girly thong in the whole mix..." getting a blushing eye roll from the half-Latina, "..._annnd_ there was that one time where you were down for like a good fifteen, twenty minutes after Cat accidently hit you in the um..." looking down at Tori's groin, "with dodgeball when we were playing around in the box." Jade finished trying not to laugh, but failing as she remembered that day.

"Oh my God, never again." said Tori as she shuddered at the memory, getting another poorly hidden giggle from Jade. "You laugh at my pain?" asked Tori, with mock anger; that was quickly failing simply from the joy she felt at the fact that the blue eyed girl was still even speaking to her, let alone in a joking manner, after what she just confessed.

"I'm sorry." said the raven haired girl 'innocently', then becoming serious once more. "And second...did you really think you we're going to get rid of me that easily..." She took a breath before saying the words that never fully felt right coming from her lips until right now, "I love you Tori."

Fearing she may have said too much; Jade looked away shyly, but Tori's hand on her cheek brought her eyes back to the tan girl's.

"I love you too Jade West." said Tori, getting the most beautiful smile from the pale skinned girl.

The girls both moved in at the same time, their lips meeting after what seem liked forever apart. As Tori's tongue was granted entrance into Jade's sweet mouth, the two made their way back to the bed. Jade crawled backwards onto her dark purple bed comforter until she reached her bed pillows, smiling as Tori was right there with her as she settled on top of the goth.

"So...may I...?" asked Jade, blushing a little; not really sure what the proper etiquette was to asking another girl if you could grope her penis.

Tori was confused at first, but then saw where the pale skinned girl was going by the blush on her face; and then it was her turn to blush.

"I'm sorry..." "N-No...uh, it's ok" said Tori, even though her heart was beating out of her chest.

Trying to clam herself as Jade undid her jeans for a second time, only this time she did not stop the raven haired girl as stuck her right hand in her pants and took hold of her member through her underwear.

'_Wow.'_ thought the goth as she cupped the half-Latina's 'manhood'.

Lust filled eyes met each other as both girls kissed each other hungrily, Jade feeling Tori's male organ starting to harden even more as they continued. Tori feeling it as well, pulled Jade's hand out her of pants and rose up from the other girl. Jade looked up at her with cutest confused eyes and slightly swollen kissable lips, that almost made Tori say 'Fuck it' and continue with what they were doing; but the one tiny part of her brain that was thinking clearly had to say something first. She redid her jeans and gave Jade a warm smile to stop any worried thoughts the girl may have had. She sat down cross-legged on the bed and pulled the raven haired girl into her lap. Jade settled into the other girl and rested her arms on her shoulders, while giving Tori a 'So...what's up?' face.

"There's one more thing I'd like to do before we move forward." She added.

"Hmm...and what would that be Ms. Vega?" asked a mischievous Jade.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" asked Tori.

'_Hopefully you._ Stop being bad. _That's not possible.'_ thought the goth.

As if reading the other girl's mind Tori raised her eyebrow and a naughty smile formed on her face before she continued, "Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night Ms. West?"

Butterflies filled Jade's stomach once more as she simply smiled and said she'd loved to. Even if Tori had more to say, which she didn't, she would not be able to because apparently her companion was tired of talking and placed a heated kiss upon her lips; leaving the half-Latina in a lovely haze.

"Now that we have all of that taken care of, there's something else we could be doing with our tongues right now." said Jade huskily, before capturing Tori's lips with her own and them both falling into each other once more.

...

**A.N. **See we got them talking again, groping each other, and a date set all in one chapter; not so bad. :) And just to throw this out there ahead of time, their actual date is not next chapter; but will be after the next chapter. The next chapter will be dealing with the date though. I figured I'd give that little spoiler to everyone before you all get super excited too early; it's still ok to get just excited though. : D Reviews inspire post, hearing from you all is what drives this story; so as usual, let me know what you think. Thank you who review regularly, those who do off and on, anons, those not logged in; thank you for your feedback! :D And thank you for being awesome and reading this story. :)

**Side Note:** I have an Elitoria (Elizabeth/Victoria) RPF story published as well, many of you have read it, but if you have not; the story is called 'Everything Will Change' and you can find it on my Archive of Our Own profile, which I posted a link to on my FF. net profile page. If you go check it out and like it, don't be shy to leave a comment; even if you're a guest on the site. Thanks. : )


	5. Go, Tori, Go

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, just this story plot. : )

**A.N.** SURPRISE UPDATE! :D I have been trying to space postings out a reasonable amount of time, but since this is pretty much a setup to what you all _really_ want to read, I thought why not just post it now. : ) There are some funny parts and 'awwww' parts in this little chapter though, at least I thought so; hope you guys do too. Here we go. :)

...

It was 4:49pm Saturday night and Jade West had just gotten out of the shower and was now frantically running around doing her hair and getting dressed, her _date_ would be there at 6:00 to pick her up. The pale girl couldn't help but smile as she thought of her courter. Earlier that morning, they had awoken together in each other's arms after a night of just kissing...ok maybe a little groping in there as well, but Tori was adamant about it not going beyond that; much to the delight and dismay of the raven haired girl. While she curled her hair she wondered where they would be going tonight. That was another thing the half-Latina was adamant about and that was telling Jade nada about their plans tonight, besides to dress dressy; even though she had been bugging her for hints all day, her secretiveness frustrated and excited the goth all at the same time. She hadn't been this excited for a date in a long time.

...

Earlier this morning...

Tori rushed out of Jade's house. It was 11:00 in the morning and she needed to plan the perfect date for tonight. Where to start was the most frustrating thing because she wanted it to be something that her companion would enjoy. She got into her car with a huff...

"Sikowitz." she said, knowing that he was the man to go to when you need to know what was going on in the art world.

The teen started her car and made her way to their psychotic teacher's house. Once there, she ran up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later, the crazy man she sought guidance from answered the door wearing a silk robe, gorilla decorated boxers, and a gas mask...Yes, a gas mask.

"Sikowitz?" asked Tori, making a 'What the hell' face.

"Tori!" Sikowitz answered, removing the mask. "What can I do for you on this fine Saturday?" He asked in his usual chipper voice, as he leaned against the door frame.

"Uh, hey Sikowitz. Um, do you know if there are any good plays showing tonight? Something dark preferably." asked the tan girl hopeful.

"Dark hmm?..." He said with a grin, as he gestured for the tan girl to come inside. "Well there's one that I was planning on attending tonight called 'Love out of Ashes'."

'_Sounds perfect.'_ thought Tori, with Jade in mind.

"But it's sold out." continued Sikowitz, getting a frustrated groan from the teen. "Buuut...something else has come up..." He said as he made his way over to a cluttered desk. "...so I shall give these to you." He said giving Tori two tickets.

"Yes! Oh my God, thank you Sikowitz! How much did they cost? I don't have much, but I'll get it..." "Don't worry about it." interrupted Sikowitz. "A friend of mine in the business gives me tickets to shows when they can. I hope two is enough?"

"Two is perfect, and thanks anyway. You're the best Sikowitz!" Tori said excitedly.

"Sikowitz! The monsters are going to get me." yelled a voice from the back in a somewhat suggestive tone.

"Like I said something came up." said Sikowitz 'innocently', in response to Tori's raised eyebrows.

"And I'ma let you get back to that." said Tori, shaking her head as she made her way out the door. "Thanks again Sik!" She yelled as she made her way to her car.

"You're welcome! Hope you a Jade have fun!" He yelled back, laughing at Tori tripping on air before he went back to his own...activities.

"How?..." said Tori.

The half-Latina would worry about how her crazy teacher knew about her and Jade later, right now she was too focused on creating the perfect evening for said girl to be sidetracked. She made her way back to her car and proceeded hoping beyond hope that her Uncle Mike could help her out tonight, he owns a restaurant in downtown Los Angeles and since the play Sikowitz gave her tickets to was downtown that would be perfect. After driving downtown and telling her unc about her situation, of course he was more than happy to help his niece out and said he would have it all taken care of by tonight.

...

Tori now stood in front of her full length mirror, nervously looking over her outfit for the night. She had chosen a pair of black slacks that she always loved, a dressy black halter top, black heels, and other accessories. Her hair had been done up in classy, yet messy ponytail. After one last look over, she grabbed her overnight bag and made her way downstairs.

"Hey, now! And where are you going daughter of mine dressed all _fancy_?" asked Holly, while she poured herself some tea.

Tori sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck and made her way over to her mother.

"I have date tonight." said Tori, not being able to contain her smile.

"Really?" Tori nodded. "Ahhh! My baby, I'm so happy for you!" exclaimed Holly happily, as she excitedly hugged her daughter.

"Ow...mom..." strained out Tori.

"Oh, sorry!" said Holly releasing her daughter from the tight embrace. "So I take it she knows?..." She asked.

"Yeah." answered Tori, reassuringly.

Holly knew how much trust it must have taken her daughter to take this chance; so she couldn't help but pry a little in true mother fashion.

"So who is this mysterious girl? Is she anybody I've met?" asked Holly, as nonchalantly as she could.

"Uh, um..." said Tori nervously, blushing a little.

That reaction told Holly all she needed to know.

"Let me take a guess…" She says as she theatrically rubs her chin in thought, "pale skin, piercings, dark hair, and a concerning fascination with scissors..." trailed off Holly, as she wondered if she should actually be concerned about her daughter's possible date.

"What? ! How?..." asked Tori, seriously not getting how people already knew about her companion for tonight.

'_If __they__ figured it out, then the gang must know.'_ thought Tori, quickly before turning back to her smiling mother.

"Let's just say a mother knows...or I was just going to keep guessing." said Holly, getting a laugh from her youngest.

"Right. Well I'm about to go pick her up." said Tori, while gathering her things. "If all goes well tonight, I won't be back home until after school Monday."

"Oh you won't, will you?" asked Holly, giving her daughter a knowing look.

Winces at her mother's tone, (sighs) "Mom I really like Jade. Actually I more than like her…She makes me feel like there's nothing wrong with me…" trailed off the teen becoming a little teary eyed.

"Oh baby, there's nothing wrong with you." said Holly, bringing her child in for a motherly embrace; before she gently held her face and placed loving kiss on her forehead, and then wiped away a few tears before they could make their way to down her face. "Does she make you happy?" She asked softly.

Seeing the light in her daughter's eyes, as she smiled and nodded yes, was all Holly needed to see to know she was truly happy.

"Are you both sure you're ready to take it to this level?" She asked, referring to the after date activities she knew were bound to happen.

"I am…and I have a _pretty_ good feeling Jade is too." said Tori, chuckling nervously at her mother's raised eyebrow.

"Well I know everything will be perfect. And knowing how important this is to you I won't fuss too much this time, but you know to tell us young lady ahead of time when you're staying over Jade's or anybody's. Your father and I were worried sick this morning. And what do Jade's parents think of you two?"

"Whoa, mom I gotta go!" said the teen, looking at her watch, really having to go; but also wanting to distract her mother from further motherly worry and inquiry.

"Oh, go go!" shooed Holly excitedly, before wiping her own eyes.

Tori was making her way to the door when…

"Oh, I know I tease you and your sister about giving me grandbabies one day, but I didn't mean anytime soon, do you have protection? !" yelled Holly to her youngest as she walked out the door.

"YEESSS, mom!" yelled back Tori embarrassedly, as she made her way out the door.

"Ok, I love you!" said Holly.

"Love you too!" said Tori, finally escaping her mother and making her way to her car.

Holly just giggled to herself and smiled, hoping that her daughter had finally found someone who loved her the way she deserved to be loved.

...

Tori's blue Mazda3 pulled up to Jade's house right on time. She grabbed a bouquet of light and deep purple roses and then made her way up to the West's front door. She rang the doorbell a couple of times and nervously waited for it to open, all the while hoping that all of this wasn't all a dream.

"Coming!" She heard through the door before it was opened and to reveal a stunning pale skinned beauty.

"Hi."

"Hi."

...

**A.N.** Remember how I sweetly warned you ahead of time that their date was not this chapter, but the next. :) (Backs away slowly from angry mob) : D The date shall now be posted sometime this weekend I believe, if not shortly after. Until then…you guys know the drill, let me hear from you. Hope everyone has an awesome weekend, and thanks so much for reading! : D


	6. An Amazing Night With You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, just this story plot. : )

**A.N.** Here it is! : D Yay, I can stop being chased by **sym1121**. (Gingerly takes your pitchfork away from you) Haha. : D _Annnd_ I made sure to post it up early today for you **Centon4Eva**. :) Also pretty much most of the Spanish in this came from an online translator. After the handful of classes I've taken in school I should be better at it, but no. : D Alright, Jori sexy times! Haha. : D Thanks Centon. :)

...

"Hi." "Hi." said both girls, with dreamy smiles on their faces.

After letting Tori into the house, both took a moment take in one another. Tori couldn't keep her eyes off Jade's dark blue cocktail dress.

"You look amazing." said Tori with a warm smile, getting Jade's attention back on the tan girl's face and not on how she imaged what it would feel like to passionately rake her nails down her exposed back, with the half-Latina on top of her.

"You clean up pretty nicely yourself Vega." said Jade as she moved in to kiss Tori on the cheek.

"These are for you." said the now blushing teen as she offered the raven haired girl her flowers.

"Thank you." replied Jade, taking the offered flowers with a smile.

Normally she would pretend to gag at all of this romantic sappy stuff to the point where no one would even bother to treat her in such a way, not even Beck the longer they were together. Tori just always had this way of getting past her defenses and to the Jade that no one really knew existed underneath all of the camouflage.

"Do you know what these mean?" asked Jade mischievously, as she smelled the bouquet of purple.

'_Oh, no. I was just thinking of how Jade liked the color and not their meaning! How could you be so stupid Tori? !'_

Seeing the other girl's mild panic, Jade answered for her.

"They mean enchantment/love at first sight." said the goth.

"Well then their perfect." said Tori softly before she took hold of the pale skinned girl and kissed her lovingly.

Jade's left hand gripped Tori's bicep, while her right held tight to the flowers. As the kiss began to heat up, Jade moaned and used what little control she had to push Tori away.

"If you want this date to make it past my front door I'ma need you to not do that." said the pale girl, getting a cheeky smile from the half-Latina. "I'ma go put these in some water and then we can head out."

"Ok." answered Tori, still in a haze as she watched the other girl walk into the kitchen.

'Somebody is so sprung. _Whatever.'_

...

The two young ladies made it downtown and were walking to the theatre with their arms linked, when all of a sudden Jade stopped midstride.

"What is it?" asked Tori, as she saw the shocked look on the raven haired girl's face.

"Oh my God Tori, we're going to see 'Love out of Ashes'? !" asked Jade.

"Yes?" answered Tori, hoping that this wasn't a mistake.

Her worry was short lived when the goth almost tackle hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Jade said as she squeezed the half-Latina tight and then gave her a kiss. "I have wanted to see this play for so long, but the tickets sold out before I could get any. How did you get some?" She asked.

"Well let's just say a certain eccentric teacher helped me out." answered Tori, getting a knowing laugh from Jade.

The two girls made their way into the theatre. For the next two and a half hours both teens were engrossed in the dramatic story unfolding before them. Even though the play had Tori doing the 'I'm not crying' in some parts, overall it was an excellent romance/drama.

"So did you enjoy it?" asked Tori, as they walked hand and hand down the sidewalk.

"I loved it. How about you Ms. Vega? Still a little misty eyed?" asked Jade with sly smile.

"I rather enjoyed it my lady, and I can ask you the same question. I saw you do the eye swipe a few times as well." answered Tori with a smile of her own.

"Did not." said Jade, with mock petulance.

"Did too." teased Tori.

The two girls teased back and forth a little while longer before they made it back to Tori's car. Moments later they were walking into Bistro de Sol.

"Vega." Tori said to the hostess, who then assigned someone to take them to a table.

"Right this way." said the bistro employee before leading the girls to a reserved table in the bistro's romantically lit courtyard.

Tori pulled out Jade's seat for her before taking her own, and then they were given their menus and told that their server would be with them shortly.

"I've never been to this place before, but I heard it was amazing." said Jade, as they looked over their menus.

"Well it's only the best for you Ms. West." Tori said charmingly, getting a smile from girl across from her and was that a blush she saw.

Soon the girls were enjoying their meals and their conversation. When they had finished, Tori paid for the meal; only after a tug of war with Jade and then agreeing that the raven haired girl would get to plan their next date. Both girls were laughing about something when an older man dressed in a chef's smock came to their table. Jade thought that he kind of looked like Tori's dad only a little older.

"Good evening ladies, I hope everything was satisfactory tonight?" He asked.

"Actually no it wasn't." answered Tori rudely and looking at the man pointedly.

"Tori..." said Jade wondering where this side of the half-Latina came from, before she noticed the smile forming on the other girl's face and the older man's.

"Fue excelente tío." said Tori with a smile.

"Well I'm aim to please mi sobrina." said the man good-naturedly as he poked Tori playfully in the neck.

"Hey now." warned the tan skinned girl with karate chops, as she laughed. "Jade this is my Uncle Mike. Uncle Mike this is Jade." She introduced.

"¿Ah Jade, qué nombre linda? It is very nice to meet you." said Mike, while shaking Jade's hand.

"Gracias y fue agradable encontrarle también." replied Jade.

"¿Habla español?" asked Mike.

"Sí." answered Jade with a smile.

"Oh, she's a keeper." said Mike, getting a laugh from both girls and another blush from Jade. "Well, I'll let you ladies continue your evening and I'll see the rest of the fam next weekend." He finished, directing that last part to Tori.

"Ok and thanks again unc." said Tori standing up to give him a hug.

"Anytime kiddo." He replied.

Jade said thanks as well, receiving a bow from the elder Vega before he made his way back into the restaurant. She lets out a little laugh as Tori gives her bow as well before holding out her hand and asking…

"¿Quieres bailar, señorita?"

Jade just gave a naughty smile and a sexy stare, before dramatically placing her right hand out for her companion to take. Both teens laughed and then made their way to the intimate dance floor across the courtyard. They fell into the rhythm of the soft Spanish guitar; with Jade's left arm around Tori's neck and Tori's right arm around the pale girl's waist, holding her close as their other hands held each other with their fingers interlaced.

"So Tío Mike huh?" asked Jade, raising her head up from its comfy place on Tori's shoulder.

"Sí." answered Tori with a smile, before twirling the other girl.

Jade laughed, "You're just full of surprises, aren't you Ms. Vega?" She said, coming back into Tori's arms. "But seriously, why did you not tell us about your uncle owning a bistro?" She asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess 'cause it's a little on the romantic side...and maybe I just hoped I'd get to bring _you_ here first." answered Tori, with a look in her eyes that went straight to the dark haired girl's center.

The goth just stared into Tori's warm brown eyes before she said, "Time to go..." backing out of their embrace and offering Tori her hand, when the tan girl responded with a confused look, "I don't think your uncle would appreciate it if I were to become aggressively intimate with his niece in the middle of his dance floor."

Tori let out a little laugh before accepting the offered hand, and the two made their way out of restaurant and back onto the LA streets.

...

Now the two young women stood outside the West residence. Jade opened the side door that opened into the kitchen and both girls entered the house. After both girls had some water, they looked at each other as a charged silence filled the air. Jade slowly walked up to Tori and took hold of her top.

"I just want you to know that I had an amazing time with you tonight." said Jade softly.

"That's all I could ever want." said Tori back just as softly as she took Jade's hands in her own.

The two locked eyes before Jade slowly leaned in to kiss Tori sensually.

When the two parted a breathless Tori asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"More than ever." answered Jade as their foreheads touched. "You?" She asked before pulling away to look Tori in the eye. "It's not all about me here Tori." She said seriously.

As bad as Jade wanted to continue, she never wanted to pressure Tori into something she was not ready for.

"I never thought I would hear those words coming from Jade West." said Tori with a smile, laughing softly as she received a soft hit in the arm from the other girl. "Maybe this will answer your question."

Tori leaned down and delivered a kiss to the pale skinned girl that instantly intensified the throbbing between her legs. Jade broke the heated lip-lock, only to take Tori's hand and lead her out of the kitchen and upstairs. Once the two were in Jade's bedroom, they stood once again facing each other. Tori took Jade by the waist and brought her in for another kiss, meanwhile said girl began pulling up the half-Latina's top. They parted and the top was soon removed, next was Jade's dress, Tori's slacks, and whatever other accessories they'd been wearing. Neither girl had worn a bra, so that left them in just their underwear bottoms as they made their way to the bed and settled into each other, continuing their heated make out. Moans and soft lip smacking filled the air as their hands roamed each other's bodies. A tan hand took hold of a pale breast and began massaging it before its owner took a harden nipple into her mouth. Tori licked and sucked the hardened nub, enjoying the gasps and moans she received as she continued to lavish both breast before kissing her way down lovely ivory stomach. She placed a kiss just above the pale girl's black lace panties before she looked to her for permission to take them off. She received a nod letting her know it was ok, and then she slowly slipped the garment down the other girl's legs. Tori couldn't help but stare at the goddess before her. When she saw a flash self-consciousness behind the pale girl's eyes Tori softly said...

"Beautiful."

She tossed the soaked through underwear aside before burying her nose into Jade's womanhood and then licking her way up her warm folds.

"Mmm...God yes Tori..." moaned/gasped out Jade as she gripped her bed comforter.

Tori took hold of the pale girl's thighs as she continued to taste her, with each lick and suck Tori could not get enough. With one final bite and suck of Jade's clit the raven haired girl came into devourer's waiting mouth. A moment later the half-Latina found herself being pulled into a hungry kiss as Jade pulled out her hair clip, the goth enjoying the feel of the other girl's soft brown locks. When Jade slipped her hand in-between Tori's trunks began rubbing her already throbbing member, the tan skinned girl moaned into the other girl's mouth and then got up from the bed. Jade had to bite her lip to keep from moaning at how sexy the tousled brunette looked standing there in just her underwear bottoms. Tori went to open her small black purse to retrieve some protection and then returned to her position at the end of the bed. Now it was Jade's turn to notice the look of uncertainty on the tan girl's face. The raven haired girl sat up on her knees, and took hold of the Tori's face before pulling her into a soft, loving kiss. Loving blue-gray met deep brown and with a slight nod from Tori, Jade took hold of the other girl's trunks and began pulling them down a little before Tori took over pulled them all the way off. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as her companion looked her over fully for the first time. Jade looked over Tori's body taking in every detail that she could, amazed at the beauty she saw inside and out.

"Beautiful." said the goth, getting a bright smile from the other girl before their lips met once more.

Now that the tan girl's hardened member was no longer confined by her underwear, Jade could feel the harden shaft rubbing against her thighs as they kissed heatedly. Soon both of them were under the covers, with Tori settled between Jade's legs after she had covered her male part. The two young lovers broke their lip-lock and locked eyes again before Tori asked...

"You ready?"

"Yes." answered Jade before their foreheads rested against one another's.

Tori entered the other girl a little bit allowing her to get adjusted before she thrust her full length into her. Jade let out a deep moan mixed with pain and pleasure.

"You ok?" asked Tori, worried she had hurt the other girl.

"Yeah." replied Jade before she kissed Tori passionately to reassure her.

She had only ever been like this with Beck before, and Tori was a little bigger than he was. The half-Latina began thrust into the other girl slowly, reveling in the feel of her warm walls hugging her hard on snuggly. Both girls were so far gone that they knew it would not take long, as Tori continued to thrust in and out of the of the blue-eyed girl rhythmically. Tori held herself up with her left arm and her right grabbed hold of Jade's backside as her thrust increase in speed. Jade whimpered and bit her lip, her nails raking along the tan girl's back before her hands gripped her ass; losing herself in how good it felt to be filled so completely with every thrust of her lover's hips. Both girls felt it building and building with each thrust, each grunt, whimper, and moan. Heavy breathing filled the air as Tori thrusts became even faster and more forceful. With each wet smack of their sexes meeting the two got closer and closer, there was one final hard thrust before their worlds exploded into a bliss neither had ever felt before.

"Tori!" called out Jade as she came hard, gripping Tori's lower back and her right shoulder.

Tori let out the hottest grunt/moan before she released as well, her body going rigid as her taut stomach muscles tightened, before resting on the girl below her.

Raising her forehead from the raven haired girl's; Tori gave her a kiss and said softly, "I love you." before she gently pulled out of the other girl and moved to lie on her back next to her, taking her into her waiting arms.

Jade snuggled up to the tan skinned girl, returning her sweet words, as they lied still for a moment to catch their breath. Recovery time didn't last long considering neither girl could keep their hands off the other. For the rest of the night and into the early morning, nothing else in the world existed besides each other.

…

**A.N.** Sooo…How was it? (nervously bites nails) I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. : D I really enjoyed writing it. Hopefully it was what you all were waiting for; let me know what you thought of it. :) Oh, and to answer a question that I believe has been floating around, 'Can Tori get Jade pregnant?' Yes. And being a fellow fanfic reader, I already know what the next question will be. 'Will they have a baby?' I'd like to think so in my mind, but no I have not written anything on them and a little Jori. I would like to, but it would take too much time to get it right. And this story is mainly focused on how they got together, which by the way this is the halfway mark gang. : ( Will I have time to expand upon this story further, well never say never; but what I have coming up finishing out this year and the beginning of next year, writing is about to become seriously not existent. I'ma just enjoy reading every now and then, and ghosting my account. :) Alright enough with the blah, we got six more chapters to go people! :D Next chapter should be up soon. : ) Thank you so much for reading! : D


	7. Letting You In

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, just this story plot.

**A.N.** Sorry, things are getting crazy; this past weekend, there was barely anytime to sleep let alone post. And after reading a couple reviews saying or asking if Tori was a virgin; I decided to do some tweaking to the story. Before I had began posting this story; I had gone back and forth with whether she should be or not, and thought I do not (hence the not clear statement on her being a virgin or not last chapter); but after seeing the interest in her being one, I kind of thought that would make more sense with her character. So, I have finally finished tweaking this chapter and will do some of the other future ones when I have time. Don't worry this won't change the overall story. Just means it may take a little bit longer in-between post. Alright, let's get to some Jori. :)

...

Pale blue eyes opened up to beautiful caramel skin, their owner smiling warmly before placing a soft kiss on their lovers chest and sitting up to look down at them while they slept. She leaned down to place a gentle kiss on their lips; loving the moan and slight smile she received in return. Jade crawled out of the bed as carefully and as quietly as possible as to not disturb the other girl too much, and then tip-toed her way to her bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. Moments later the raven haired girl was washing her hands and splashing cooling water on her face. When she finished drying her face off with a hand towel, her attention focused on her reflection in her bathroom mirror. Her hands lightly tracing over the hickeys and love bites that were scattered along various parts of her body; the half-Latina's, who still slept peacefully in her bed, skin looked just as marked up as hers (maybe even more so with the scratches the goth surely left on her back) but since Jade's skin was so fair it showed much more on her. Not that the pale skinned girl minded, of course, with each mark she remembered the loving touch that was behind it. Both girls got a little more acquainted with each other's bodies and various places in Jade's bedroom as the night went on. The raven haired girl closed her eyes as she thought about the night before, how good and right it felt to be with Tori; not only on a physical level, but an emotional one as well. Remembering the feel of her wanting, yet not demanding hands all over her body; the way she filled her so completely, had her becoming wet all over again.

Jade had never felt so good, if anyone saw how happy she was at this moment they'd probably run for cover thinking she was up to the worst.

'_Guess it just takes that right person. And who knew that person would be Tori Vega?'_ thought the goth before she let out a slight laugh and left out of the bathroom with her smile still firmly in place.

She slid stealthily back into bed, or so she thought. As soon as she cuddled back up to her tan skinned companion, said girl quickly rolled on top of the goth and pinned her arms above her head; getting a surprised scream and laugh from the pale girl now beneath her. Tori kissed the giggling girl all over her face and neck, before releasing her arms and delivering a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Well, isn't someone just wide wake this morning." said Jade, kind of in a haze from that wonderful frenzy of kisses.

"You were gone?" asked Tori.

"Nature called." answered the goth.

"Oh yeah." said Tori, kind of as an afterthought, before she rolled over a laughing Jade a quickly made her way to the bathroom herself.

Seconds later the new lovers were back in each other's arms, just enjoying one another's warmth.

"I know this will sound cliché, but…last night was amazing." said Tori, as she held Jade close; lightly running her fingers up and down the raven haired girl's right side.

"Oh, there was nothing cliché about that at all…and that's coming from _me_." replied Jade, as she rose up to hold her herself up with her left arm. "In fact…" She began with a devilish smile, before she leaning over Tori and giving her a passion filled kiss; leaving the tan girl in a haze, "amazing is not even enough to explain what last night was." She finished softly, as she loving looked over and caressed Tori's face, before her now deep blue eyes met equally darkened brown ones.

So drawn in by the love she saw staring back at her, the next words left Tori's mouth before she even knew they had.

"I'm so glad you were my first."

When Tori realized what she had just said, her eyes became wide and heartbeat increased. Jade seeing this instantly went in and did what she knew would stop the sure to be panic attack, and gave Tori a loving kiss…of course it also helped out her own nerves as well.

"I was your first?" asked Jade softly.

"Yes." answered back Tori. "Are you mad that I didn't tell you?" She asked.

"There were little things that gave me hints. Like you still not really being used to putting on a condom, after last night though you should be an expert…"

"Oh my God." said a blushing Tori, turning away as Jade giggled; only to have said girl turn her face back toward her.

"I am mad…not sure that's what I'm feeling. I guess I just wished you would have felt that I would have respected that. But with our history, I might understand why you may have thought different…" trailed off Jade before she was interrupted by Tori.

"No Jade, I know you would've…I guess…I guess when I think about it. I want last night to just be about us and not my virginity. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." said Tori.

"It's ok. Actually…I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy to be the one to corrupt you…and may I say Ms. Vega, for a newbie, your stamina is quite impressive." finished Jade with a naughty smile, as she caressed the other girl all the way down from her chest, across her stomach, eventually taking hold of a certain hardening part of anatomy.

"You have no idea Ms. West." said answered Tori; her tone instantly causing a flood between Jade's legs.

Not much was left to be said as the two began to kiss each other hungrily and began to be wrapped in one another once more. Eventually the pair got up from the sinfully comfy confines of the bed, only to end up sharing a shower that didn't involve much showering.

...

Tori now sat in sweatpants and a t-shirt staring at the cloudy afternoon sky, while Jade made them a mini brunch. She had been in the kitchen ready to help, but was threatened with a butter knife to go to the raven haired girl's den and relax. But how could she 'relax' when all she could think about was the wonderful night and the very lovely morning she had with the beautiful Jade West. The same girl she had been pining after ever since her first day at HA, the same girl she had given all of herself to and who said that she loved her back.

'_Whoo!'_ she thought happily, accompanied with celebratory fists in the air.

"What are you doing?" asked the girl of her musings, as she carried a tray into the room.

"Nothing." answered Tori 'smoothly', as she tried to act like she was stretching.

Jade just gave a nod and laughed softly, setting the tray down on the table in front of her small couch where Tori sat.

"Mmm...Smells delightful milady, thank for going through such trouble. How may I ever repay you?" said Tori with a British accent, gently taking the pale girl's hand and 'gentlemanly' placing a kiss on knuckles.

Jade smiled and blushed slightly before playing along.

"Why it was no trouble at t'all, but a simple kiss may suffice as payment." answered back the goth with the same accent, as she sat next to the half-Latina.

"Well then I shall pay you gladly." replied Tori softly before her lips met Jade's.

The kiss started out simple, but became anything but as Jade straddled Tori's lap. Pale hands ran through the tan girl's locks as her hands rested on Jade's thighs. A few moans later, the girls remembered the food and began to eat the breakfast. Once they finished, they sat cuddled together on the couch; Jade's back resting against Tori's front, as they looked out the big window in the room.

"So I've been thinking..." started Jade.

"Uh, oh." said Tori, getting herself an elbow to the ribs. "Ow." She said with a smile and then asked seriously, "About what?"

"You." answered Jade; turning in the other girl's arms, so she could face her.

Sighs, "And my 'situation'." finished Tori, having a feeling that was where the goth was headed.

"It's nothing bad, I just feel like we haven't really talked _talked_ about it yet." Jade paused, unsure if Tori wanted to share more about that just yet. "If you don't want to, then I under..."

"No, no. I want to tell you. What do you wanna know?" asked Tori.

"Everything." replied Jade softly.

Tori just nodded and started from the only place she could start, from when she was born. During her younger years her parents could get away with the 'you are special' spiel, which sufficed for awhile as explanation as of why she was not like the other girls; but then as she got older and it became more of a problem of why she could not change with the other girls in the locker room, that's when they finally sat her down and explained everything to her.

"They said that when I was born the doctor pretty much said their options were to remove my male parts or to leave me as I was because, despite having a male sex organs, I perfectly healthy; so pretty much their predicament came down to the cosmetics of the situation. Everyone knows what is supposed to be between a little girls legs and it certainly was not _that_." Tori said pointing to her crotch area. "But eventually my parents stopped listening to everyone else's input and focused on my health and safety. They decided that they didn't want to risk damaging me down there forever and would ultimately leave the decision up to me when I got older. Some of our family members still don't talk to them for the decision they made that day, but they stood by me regardless. It was weird and sometimes so very frustrating to grow up knowing I was 'different' and to have boundaries other girls don't. I had few friends/acquaintances growing up, but I actually never let anyone get too close until...someone and then I shutdown again; but then I met you and the gang at HA and as dysfunctional of a group as we are, you guys are still the best friends I ever had." finished the half-Latina, getting teary eyed.

Even though Jade was as well, she went to wipe way Tori's tears first. Knowing all she knew now about the girl holding her, made her feel even shittier for treating her as bad as she did before. She couldn't help herself; it was in her nature to attack things that were good for her because she didn't want to be left feeling empty when they were taken away from her; only she always felt empty, until a certain brown eyed girl came into her life.

"Except me, I was terrible to you for so long and I am _so_ sorry for that." said Jade, now it was her turn to get tears wiped away from her face.

"You didn't know." answered the tan skinned girl.

"Not an excuse." said Jade.

Tori knew the blue eyed girl had some issues of her own and over the year she's known the raven haired girl she had been previewed to a few of them, and now that they were together she knew she could fully be there for the other girl as she always wanted to be.

"Anyway though, you said something about someone knowing about you that didn't work out?..." Jade trailed off, not knowing if she just overstepped a major boundary.

Tori shrugged and then began, "It was a couple months into my sophomore year, last year, at my old high school. There was this girl who I had had classes with my freshman year and last year, her name was Mikayla; pretty, popular, etc. We weren't friends or anything, but when we did speak she was always nice and seemed cool. Last year we had a gym class together. I would always change in a stall, but on one particular day I had forgotten my gym shorts in my gym locker. I was always the last out of the locker room, so I waited until everybody left out and then quickly went back to my locker. Turned out I wasn't as alone as I thought, as soon as I turned the corner to my locker, Mikayla ran smack into me and considering I was still only in my underwear there was no hiding my 'friend' down there. Of course she was in shock, but before I could even say anything she had left the locker room. I had waited to look out into the gym, just waiting for the points, the whispers, laughs, harsh words, and looks of disgust but none came. Ever sense that day Mikayla would always give me looks, but never said anything; until one day we were paired up for a project in our history class. We would meet up at her house, and only ever talked about the project. The day we finished it was the day she finally brought up the elephant in the room."

...

_Flashback..._

"_So..." said the blonde haired blued eyed girl._

"_So?..." replied back Tori, just as awkwardly._

_They were sitting in the other girl's living room. _

"_Are you like transsexual or something?" blurted out Mikayla. "I sorry, that was rude and it's none of my business..." She continued nervously._

"_...Uh, no no...I'm just surprised it took you this long to say anything..." said Tori, as she came out of her shock. "Um, no I'm not..."_

...

"So I just went through all the mechanics. That was the first time I ever told someone myself. My parents always informed need to know adults of my 'specialness', so as nerve wracking as it was; it felt good to tell someone myself. Afterward, she simply nodded and said 'Oh.' and we moved on. A week after we had presented the project Mikayla called my cell saying that I had left something over her house from when I was over. I was pretty sure I hadn't, but I went over anyway..."

...

_Flashback..._

_Tori rang the doorbell and moments later she was face to face with Mikayla Hart._

"_Hey." said Tori._

"_Hey..." said Mikayla, looking nervous._

"_So um, you said I left something over here?" asked the half-Latina._

"_Uh yeah, r-right in here." answered Mikayla, motioning for Tori to come in._

_Tori apprehensively followed the other girl inside her home and up to her bedroom._

"_Um, is this yours?" asked Mikayla, as she grabbed a notebook off of her desk and handed it to Tori._

"_Uh no, I don't have one like this. Plus there's also the little M.H. written on the back and the inside of the cover…" trailed off Tori, as she looked up at the now guilty looking blonde. "Mikayla why am I really here?" She asked putting the notebook back on the other girl's desk._

_Tori could tell the other girl was visibly nervous, she just didn't know why._

"_Mikayla, what's wrong?" She asked._

_The blonde girl huffed and looked up, "I-I…"_

_Giving up on words, the other girl simply grabbed Tori's face and kissed her. The kiss was short, but was enough to make a statement. Tori's had gone rigid during the kiss, too in shock to move. When their lips parted, Mikayla removed her hands from her face and stepped back. Both girls took a minute to gather themselves._

"_Mikayla…" began Tori, but she was soon cut off by the other teen._

"_I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have tricked you and kissed you. It just…I…I couldn't help myself…I like you Tori. I have for a while, but I just didn't know how to tell you. After running into you in the locker room that day, I realized I still had feelings for you. When we were assigned as partners for the project I was determined to tell you, but I freaked again." After gazing at Tori's still slightly shocked face she continued, "And now I've ruined everything…"_

"_No, no." said Tori finally finding her voice again. "You didn't ruin anything; it's just once again you've kind of caught me off guard. I mean, you like me?" asked Tori, still in disbelief that Mikayla Hart just basically admitted to having a hardcore crush on _HER_. _

"_Yeah of course, I mean…what's not to like? You're smart, funny…cute." replied the blonde haired girl shyly, with a slight blush._

_Tori had a blush of her own, as she smiled at the other girl's words. Now Tori would be lying if she said that she hadn't had a thing for the blonde as well. Who would have thought that Mikayla Hart would be her first kiss. Kissing went to making out, making out went to groping and some grinding; before Tori put on the brakes. The tan skinned girl did not want to rush into anything they weren't ready for, but still wanted to see where it could go; but wanted to get to know the blonde better first. _

…

"So what happened after?" asked Jade; even though it pained her to hear of Tori being so intimate with another girl, it left her questioning why _she_ was being held in the loving tan girl's arms and not the 'oh so perfect' Mikayla.

Tori cleared her throat, "Well the rest of the weekend she didn't return my calls and the Monday after, I went to meet her at her locker only to find her there making out with the star quarterback. I tried to talk to her, but she either avoided me altogether or would shut me down. So eventually I took the hint, put up a stronger layer of guard between me and everyone else, and moved on." She finished.

'_HOW DARE THAT BITCH DO THAT TO YOU? !'_ thought the now thoroughly pissed off goth.

As much as she wanted to find this Ms. Hart and test out her new pair of scissors, part of her also wanted to thank her; just for the fact that if she had not done Tori the way she had, she may have never had the chance to experience being with the angel before her.

"Any ghost feelings of sadness I had about that were completely washed away when I fell in love with you. Mikayla hurt, but the love I have for you…There are no proper words to explain how you make me feel, so I'll show you." said Tori, before bringing her lips to her raven haired companion's in a kiss filled with all she could not say.

When their lips parted, Tori felt something wet on her cheeks; realizing that Jade had begun to cry, she wiped the pale girl's tears once more.

"I love you." whispered Jade softly, Tori's words making her feel even more feelings she had locked away long ago.

Tori kissed her softly once more and returned the words, as her own eyes began to water.

Lets out a deep breath, "So is there more you wish to know Ms. West?" asked Tori with a smile, getting a smile from Jade as well.

"No, not at the moment Ms. Vega." said the raven haired girl, as she once again snuggled her back into to Tori's front.

The two sat in a peaceful silence for a little while before Tori spoke.

"So I've been thinking…" stated Tori, as her head rested on top of Jade's.

Jade tensed slightly, not so ready to talk about herself; but with Tori opening herself so fully to the pale skinned girl, Jade felt an odd security to do the same.

"Oh, no." said the goth, turning in the tan girl's arms once more. "What about?" She asked with a smirk.

"You." answered Tori, with smirk of her own.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Everything…But first…there's been something I've wanted to ask you for a while." said Tori.

"Uh, oh." said Jade, with mock and a little bit of real apprehension.

"Jade West will you be my girlfriend?" asked Tori.

As much as the bad part of Jade wanted to roll her eyes at how sappy Tori could be, there was the other part of her that been waiting for the girl before her to ask her that question for a while; but of course being Jade this is what came out of her mouth...

"I thought that was a given when I gave it up multiple times last night? And this morning…and this morning in the shower…" She laughed at the eye roll she received, before continuing seriously. "Yes, Tori Vega, I would love to be your girlfriend." She answered, receiving the cutest smile in return. "Will you be mine?" She asked expectantly.

"Hmm...I don't know?..." answered Tori, taking time to act like she had to think about it before grinning at the offence on Jade's face.

Laughs, "Ass." said Jade swatting the other girl

After more stories and more tears (both sad and happy), the two young lovers simply enjoyed the rest of their Sunday; settling in to this new territory in their ever growing relationship.

…

**A.N. **So, I hope you guys are still with me. Sorry again on the wait. Drop a review to let me know what you think, pretty pleases. :) Thank you so much for reading. :D


	8. Quickies, Confessions, Awkward Goodbyes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, just this story plot.

**A.N.** Well I'm glad you guys seemed to enjoy the last chapter, well except for a certain character named Mikayla. Haha. : D She may or may not be back; but it she may not cause the trouble you think. Alright, enough being unhelpfully cryptic. On to the next chapter, which I think you all will also enjoy. ;)

…

Monday morning, Hollywood Arts parking lot...

Tori and Jade sat in the raven haired girl's car, enjoying some alone time before they entered the madness that was the school of Hollywood Arts. Soft smacking could be heard as the two continued their morning make out, before they parted for much needed air.

"I love you." said both girls at the same time, making them smile as their foreheads rested against one another.

They shared a couple more kisses before parting completely.

"You ready?" asked Jade.

"Yeah, I guess…oorrr we could continue what we're doing right here." answered Tori with a sly grin as she moved in for another kiss.

"We're going…" *kiss* "too miss…" *kiss* "the bell…" *kiss* "oh, fuck it." said Jade, giving in.

After a few more minutes, the two lovebirds finally got out of the car.

"Since when did you become so _naughty_ Ms. Vega…and since when did I become such a Goody Two-Shoes?" asked Jade, as she looked across the roof of her car at Tori.

Tori just laughed at the look of disgust on Jade's face at the last part of her question. Just then they heard the late bell ring and they both took off, laughing as they ran toward the building.

…

As the day went on Tori had started to become a little nervous about asking their friends to come over to her house later, so she and Jade could tell them about their relationship. Part of her also wanted to tell about her interesting anatomy, but did not want to go overboard. Plus she was not sure she was ready to share that much just yet, but she knew that if she told anyone else it would be her close friends. When lunch time rolled around; Jade and Tori met up at the half-Latina's locker.

"You sure about this?" asked Jade, watching Tori exchange books.

"Yeah, I mean if you are?" asked Tori closing her locker and looking at her girlfriend.

"Of course, I just wanted to make sure we were still good." said Jade.

"We're good." said Tori lovingly, settling for taking Jade's hand and rubbing the back of it with her thumb; instead of kissing her like she so badly wanted to. "I want our friends to know that we are together, I'm just not sure about sharing anything else with them just yet…Are sure about this? You and Beck…"

"Are over and have been over for months; maybe even before we officially broke up. He's a good friend, nothing more…So, now that we have all that covered, let's go get some nom noms. I think my stomach is about to eat itself."

"Oh. Well that won't be pleasant." said Tori jokingly, getting a laugh from her dark haired companion as they made their way out to the A.C.

"So you guys want to hang out later, watch some movies, eat some pizza at my house?" asked Tori, after the gang had pretty much finished their lunch.

'Sí!' and 'Yay, movie night!' were some of the affirmative responses she received.

"Alright, see you guys tonight." said Tori, soon lunch was over and the gang went to finish out the rest of the school day.

…...

Later that night, at the Vega residence...

Tori and Jade were lying on the couch closest to the kitchen, once again getting some much needed make out time in while they had the house to themselves and were waiting on their crazy friends to get there. Things were getting a little hot and heavy, as Jade's right hand undid the tan girl's jeans and slipped underneath her trunks taking her in hands.

"Mmm…baby they'll be here soon." moaned Tori, as her lips brushed the raven haired girl's; feeling her already hardening member begin to pulsate at the other girl's touch.

"All the more reason we should have a little fun while we can." replied Jade in a husky tone before reconnecting their lips.

She continued to massage her girlfriend's now fully hardened member. Figuring it was time to let 'him' out; the dark haired girl slowly kissed her way down the tan skinned girl's neck before making her way down to her open jeans and began pulling them down, along with her underwear. Tori was now at full mast, since she was no longer being confined; her cock pulsing with anticipation. She looked down just in time to see Jade lick the pre-cum off of her tip, both girls moaning in pleasure.

'_Oh my God…'_ thought Tori, as her right hand moved to grab the arm of the couch above her head; it was taking all she had not to cum as Jade took a different head in her mouth and began massaging it with her tongue.

Jade loved getting Tori worked up, breathing deeply, gripping things for dear life, moaning, whimpering, with a flick of her tongue. She had just started stroking her hard shaft with her hand when…

*Doorbell* *Loud Knock*

"Open up TORI!" yelled their obnoxious friends through the door.

"Fuck!" whisper yelled Tori, as she quickly and uncomfortably stuffed herself back in her underwear and jeans. "Jade could get the door, please? I'llbeback." said the now irreversibly turned on teen as she hurriedly got off the couch and ran up the stairs, glaring at her girlfriend who was laughing her ass off at her 'handy work' pun intended; Tori very well could not greet their friends with a hard on, for multiple reasons.

Jade was still giggling as she went to open the door. Now the gang would admit to seeing a change in Tori and Jade's relationship to less frenemies and more friends, but the fact that Jade: one, was the first to a gathering at the Vega household, and two, looked glowing as she opened her once sworn enemy's door still through them off a bit. 'Hey, Jade!' 'What's up?' were some of the greetings given to the goth.

"Hey guys, come on in. Pizza's on the kitchen table and the movies are on the table in front of the couches. Pick whatever." said the dark haired girl, as she shut the door after they entered.

"Where's Tori? You haven't tied her up in a closet or anything have you?" asked Andre, while putting a slice of Pizza on a paper plate.

"Why, I would never." said Jade 'innocently'. "No, she was looking for something. I don't know. I'll go get her." She said as she quickly made her way up the stairs, stopping in the tan girl's bedroom before finding said girl in her bathroom trying to relieve herself; which turned the goth on even more than she already was, as she watched her girlfriend jerk off while one hand massaged a breast under her shirt with her eyes closed tight.

'_That's it.'_ thought Jade, who was now throbbing beyond belief and found herself badly in need of release as well.

Tori had not heard her enter the bathroom, so she did not know the pale girl had been watching her until her lips were mashed against hers. The tan girl's shock did not last long as she gripped her girlfriend's waist and pulled her closer before she picked her up and switched their positions, placing the raven haired girl on top of her sink counter. Jade slipped the protection she had stopped in the other girl's room for into Tori's hand, who quickly put it on; there was no time for slow, with their soon to become restless friends downstairs. Once Tori put on the condom, she reached under Jade's skirt and pulled her tights all the way down her legs until they were being tossed aside. The blue eyed girl hiked up her skirt and scooted closer to the edge of the counter, as her lover stood back up and she dug her right hand into the brown locks of her ponytail to bring their lips to hers once more. As they hungrily kissed each other, Tori took hold of Jade's backside with one hand while her other hand guided her member into her warm snug folds; the dark haired girl was so wet that it had been easy for the half-Latina to slide her full length into the other girl. Both teens gasped into each other's mouths at the sensation. Tori began to thrust in and out, as both teens continued to kiss each other's necks and lips as they held each other close; trying to keep as quiet as possible, which is not an easy task when something felt this good.

…

Meanwhile, downstairs, in the living room the gang all had gotten some pizza and were now in the mist of arguing about what movie to watch. They eventually settled on an action flick, and now all they were waiting on were two girls who had been M.I.A. for a while now.

"Where are they?" asked Robbie, as he settled on the couch by the door with Cat and Andre.

"In a perfect world, they'd be havin' a quickie." said Rex.

"Rex!" exclaimed Robbie.

"What, you know that'd be hot." replied the puppet.

"Yeah, in your dreams Rex." said Beck, with smirk.

Robbie just shook his head before taking the puppet off and placing him on the couch next to him.

"Hey, Andre could you see what's keepin' 'em?" asked Beck.

"Why me?" asked the musician.

"Because you just got up from the couch?" said Beck simply.

"This is true. Ahite y'all I'll be back, don't start the movie." He said as lightly jogged up the stairs.

Once he made it up the stairs, he stopped by his friend's room to see if the girls were in there.

Knocks on the door frame before looking in the room, "Hey Tori, Jade we're about to start the mo…vie." He finished realizing they were not in there.

He noticed that the half-Latina's bathroom door was shut and figured they were doing whatever girls do when they are in the bathroom together. Andre went to knock and give them a 'hurry up in there', but as soon as he raised his hand to the door; that's when he heard some noises he never thought he hear involving Jade and Tori. He quickly retracted his hand and quietly made his way back downstairs, and sat awkwardly back in his spot on the couch; still in disbelief that the puppet had been right.

"So they commin' or what?" asked Beck impatiently.

"Yeah…you-you could say that." answered Andre weirdly, getting looks from the other three teens in the room. "Uh, they said that it was cool for us to start."

The others just shrugged and began the movie, without even the slightest idea of what was taking place above them.

…

"Uh, right there…" whimpered out Jade, as her nails dug into Tori's back through her t-shit.

They had now moved from their position on the counter to Tori's plush bathroom rug on the floor.

Tori's mouth released Jade's right breast, as she kissed and licked her way up creamy white neck.

"You're so beautiful." whispered Tori softly, in the goth's left ear.

Jade wanted to reciprocate, but Tori had found her spot; which had the dark haired girl biting her lip hard, almost painfully, as she was losing the battled to remain quiet. A few more strong thrust was all it took to have both girls releasing powerfully. Tori moaned deeply as she came; from pleasure and from pain as her girlfriend had bitten into her shoulder, groaning loudly. As the shockwaves of their pleasure began to subside, Jade placed kisses on the spot on Tori's shoulder she had used to quell her sounds of pleasure; while Tori lifted herself off of the pale skinned girl and gently pulled out of her inner warmth. They smiled lovingly at one another, with satisfied grins on their faces, and then exchanged a few more kisses before they got up from the floor. Both girls straightened themselves out and got refreshed, feeling super relaxed, before they made their way to the stairs. The girls might have been a little too relaxed, as they came down the stairs holding hands and looking all coupley; only remembering their audience when they looked up to see four pairs of shocked eyes staring back at them. With the movie and pizza now forgotten, the two teens figured it was as good a time as any to share the news.

"Uh hey guys, yeah I…" Jade squeezes her hand; "_we_ didn't really invite you over just for pizza." said Tori.

…

After Tori and Jade filled in their friends on the change in their relationship; they simply weighed their reactions, as they watched the news sink in. Andre looked relieved and then happy for them, Robbie was still in shock but happy as well, Cat all but tackled the two as the little blur of red came and excitedly hugged them both, and Beck was torn between looking happy for the two girls but looking pained as well. Moments later the gang was about to go back to hanging out as they had planned; Jade and Tori were getting some pizza while talking with Andre.

"Man, I'm glad you guys said something. After hearin' y'all in the bathroom, it would have been awkward…" continued Andre, only to be interrupted by a steaming Jade West.

"What? !" exclaimed the goth, before putting down her pizza and slowly began stalking the boy around the kitchen table.

"Now, now, Jade…" began Andre, as he back away slowly and put his hands up in an 'I'm innocent' gesture; "It was an accident. I was commin' up to get you guys, when I heard you in the bathroom. I left as soon as I realized what was up… I'mtooyoungtodie!" yelled the teen, as he and his braids took off around the table; and Tori simply hooked an arm around the raven haired huntress, to keep her from going after her bestie as prey.

"Down girl." said the half-Latina, laughing at the two.

A grinning Jade simply turned around and gave her kiss, when Tori looked up she saw a certain Canadian was gathering his things and looked like he was ready to leave. Jade turned to see what had gotten her girlfriend's attention, only to turned back to give her a sadden look. Tori gave her a nod that said 'go ahead', and then let the dark haired girl go so she could intercept the tan skinned boy.

"Hey, guys I'm about head out; forgot I promised my dad to help with cleanin' out the garage tonight." said Beck, as he waved goodbye at friends; there was protest, but they waved bye as well.

He made it out of the house and was walking along the path to the sidewalk, when he heard footsteps behind him; knowing whose they were, he sighed before turning and meeting piercing blue eyes.

"Hey." said Jade, cautiously.

"Hey back." replied Beck, putting his hands in his pockets.

"So everything good?" asked the dark haired girl.

"I'm great. You?..."

"Wonderful…" sighs, "Beck…"

"Look I really gotta go…We're cool. You guys look good together…See ya." said the teen with a small grin, before he nodded his goodbye and continued his walk to his car.

Jade watched him for a few more seconds before she made her way back inside.

…

**A.N.** Well that was chapter ocho. :) Hope you liked. Also, um, remember when I told you guys not to get too upset yet...well...let's just say things might be getting a little rough for our babies. You all know I love to hear what you're thinking, drop me a review; they're much appreciated. :) Oh also, I would love to thank you all so much who have reviewed and have continued to review this story; it's my first story to top a 100 REVIEWS! I know that's nothing to most of you freakishly talented authors, but this girl is feeling amazingly accomplished. : D Thank you all again for reading, reviewing, and everything. :) Till next chap. : D


	9. Visitors & Doubts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, just this story plot.

**A.N.** Here's chapter 9. :) Thank you all who have been sticking with this story and reviewing, also all of you anons who reviewed last chapter; much love. :) Alright, here we goes.

…

It had been a couple of weeks since Tori and Jade had filled their friends in on their new and improved relationship status, and they all pretty much seemed to be all for it; well there was still one they were not too sure about. He said he was cool with it, but they wouldn't really know since he'd made himself scarce for the past couple weeks; they figured he'd come around eventually, but other than that all was good. Most of the gang was now met up at Andre's locker watching the craziness in the halls, as the musician gathered his first set of books for the day.

"Does it seem like there are more of us here today?" Tori asked the gang, as she looked around.

"Yeah there does seem to be an influx of annoying this morning." added Jade, as she noticed groups of kids she did not recognize.

"Oh yeah, I heard that there's a bunch of kids from a regular high school visiting today." said Robbie.

"Oh fun!" said Cat with her usual excited giggle. "Which school?" She asked.

"I don't know." answered Robbie.

"Ew." said Jade, eyeing the other kids.

"Hey, I came from a normal school." defended Tori, as she heard the goth's distaste.

"Well, I guess there's always exceptions." said the raven haired girl, as she pulled Tori in by her shirt for a kiss.

The two parted only to find their other three friends staring at them.

"You know as much as I kind of saw it commin', it's still a little freaky seeing you two bein' all coupley." said Andre, with smile.

The half-Latina and the pale skinned girl couldn't help but laugh at the statement, and soon the warning bell rang; sending them on their separate ways. Tori, Jade, and Cat were walking together, since their first classes were in the same hall; when they turned a corner, they bumped into another group of kids. Tori had dropped one of her music books, being as she actually ran into one of the other group. She had bent down to get it, when another hand had beat her to it.

"Sorry."

"No worries." replied Tori.

They stood back up, Tori only looking at their face when she was taking her book back from them; only to almost drop it again when she saw who it was.

"Tori?"

"Mikayla?"

"Like I said…Ew."

Cat and the two other girls with Mikayla had no idea what was going on, but by the shocked looks on the other two girls' faces and the livid one on Jade's; they all could tell that there was some history here.

"Hey Mik, we gotta get to that class." "Yeah." said the other girls, with the blonde; but seeing as how the dark haired girl in front of them was looking at their friend, they were a little hesitant to leave her. "…Unless you wanna hang here?"

"Uh, no you guys go ahead." answered Mikayla, whose focus was still on the tan girl in front of her.

Cat happily waved bye to the other girls, who returned the gesture; only with less enthusiasm.

"So you know Tori?" asked Cat, trying to break some of the awkward.

"U-Uh yeah, we used to go to the same school…It's been a long time Tori…" trailing off and looking down, to avoid the anger she saw building in the once kind brown eyes of the girl before her.

"Hadn't noticed." said Tori simply.

Mikayla nodded, taking the jab.

"S-So how've you been?" asked the blonde, gaining the courage to look at the tan girl once more; but her attention was soon directed again to the angry dark haired girl next to her.

"Why do _you_ care?" asked Jade, stepping toward the other girl as her fierce blue eyes burned a hole through her.

"Baby, it's ok." said Tori, gently pulling Jade back to her. "Mikayla this is…"

"Jade, Tori's clinically insane girlfriend who has an extensive collection of sharp objects just waiting to be put to use." interrupted Jade, adding a couple snips of the scissors in her left hand; an evil smirk formed on her face as she saw the gulp the blonde girl in front of her took.

"Hey, I don't want any trouble. I just wanted to catch up with Tori…"

"I'm sure you do." interrupted the goth again.

"Look, what is your problem with me? !" asked Mikayla.

"My problem? ! You wanna know my problem! My problem is…"

Tori stepped in-between the two girls once more before her girlfriend caught a case.

"Jade wait!..." said Tori, grabbing the pale girl's waist and bringing her attention back to her once more. "Look why don't you and Cat go on to your classes, this will only take a second…I promise…Please?…" pleaded Tori, while a scared Cat lightly tugged on the goth's school bag.

The warmth and love pouring from her girlfriend's eyes was the only thing that got the Jade to take it down a notch.

Lets out a calming breath, "Ok." said the dark haired girl, before pulling the half-Latina into kiss that left no question who the tan skinned girl belonged to.

Mikayla looked away and Cat just got wide eyed and gasped. When Jade broke the kiss, she simply smiled and licked her lips; locking eyes with Mikayla as she slowly sauntered away, followed by a very confused Cat.

"Let me guess, she knows about our history." said Mikayla, she shifted awkwardly while looking guilty.

"What history? ! I'd think you'd have to have some kind of relationship before you can qualify whatever the fuck happened between us as history." said Tori heatedly.

"Tori…" replied Mikayla, reaching out for the other girl; but Tori just back away.

"Look I have to get to class. I'm sure you'll find someone else to 'experiment' with here besides me." finished Tori, before she stormed of; leaving a teary eyed Mikayla Hart behind.

…

All Jade West has heard for like the past forty minutes has been 'Wha, wha, wha, sentence structure, blah, blah, blah, paper due next week, blah.'; and had been lucky that she caught that much. The raven haired teen was on edge as she tapped her fingers repeatedly on her desk.

'_I shouldn't have left her alone with that _gank_.' _

*School Bell Rings*

As soon as the bell rang the goth was about to cut out of her class to meet Tori outside of hers, but to her extreme annoyance her writing teacher asked to speak with her about something she missed about the paper since she had been a little late to class. With her tardy excuse for her next class in hand, Jade made her way through the mostly empty halls, figuring she'd stop at the restroom while she could. One stall was already occupied and the goth could have sworn she had heard what sounded like sniffles coming from it. Minding her own business, the dark haired girl handled hers and then was in the middle of washing her hands as the stall door opened to reveal a certain blonde who she definitely did not need to see right now. Mikayla froze at the sight of harden stare she received in mirror from the dark haired girl; she was tempted to just leave as quickly as possible, but instead decided to stand next to the other girl as she got herself together in the bathroom mirror. Jade paused before she finished washing her hands and went to dry them; just as she was about to walk out of the door…

"You think I'm a heartless bitch don't you?" asked Mikayla, as she stared at herself in the mirror before turning to face Jade.

"Among other things…" answered Jade as she crossed arms, "but I really don't think you wanna hear what all I think about you."

"I never meant to hurt her." said Mikayla.

"Right, so that's why you jumped on the star quarterback's dick after you dry fucked her?" replied Jade.

"I was fucking scared ok!" exclaimed Mikayla. "…I'll admit that what I did to Tori was messed up, and I wish I'd handled things differently…It's just…I come from a family of stuck up country clubbers, CEO's, politicians, and all of that other bullshit. All my life everything's always been a 'Hart does this…', 'A Hart knows no failure', 'A Hart never settles for anything less than best'…I had been so ready to come out to my parents or so I told myself, but then Tori happened…I do…" focuses on Jade's death glare, "did feel something for her and it didn't change when I found out about her…anatomy…But then I just freaked and shutdown all of my feelings. My parents would have a fit if they knew about me being into girls, let alone a girl with a penis…My father is so into this perfect vision that he has for his family…I mean I would _love_ to go to a school like this, but my father wouldn't pay for this 'nonsense'…You probably have no idea what I'm talking about."

*School Bell Rings*

The blonde blows out a breath and says, "I have to go." She paused at the restroom exit after she walked by a now thoughtful looking Jade West and says quietly, "I'm glad Tori found you." before she quietly left out.

…

Later that day, in the HA parking lot.

It was the end of an interesting school day, with all the extra energy and hormones running around; Hollywood Arts was even more chaotic than usual, if one can even imagine that. Tori Vega and Jade West were currently getting into the pale skinned girl's car.

"You still want me to come over tomorrow, right?" asked Tori, from the passenger side.

Jade looked at her weirdly, "Yeah, why would you ask that?" asked the goth.

"I don't know, it just seems like after we ran into Mikayla you've been little off is all." said Tori, with small smile. "Is there something wrong, did run into her again or something? Because…" She said seriously.

"No, I'm fine. Everything's fine. Ok?" said Jade as reassuringly as she could.

"Ok…" said Tori hesitantly, knowing full well that everything was not fine; but hoping the blue eyed girl would up open up to her later.

Once they made it to the half-Latina's house, before Tori got out of Jade's car, she pulled her into passionate kiss.

"I love you." said the tan skinned girl softly, looking into her girlfriend's eyes.

"And I love you." replied Jade back, just as softly; hating that what was going on in her head had put the uncertainty in the loving brown orbs before her, but knowing that she needed some time to think.

"I'll be over around eleven, ok?" said Tori.

"Ok." said Jade with a smile.

They shared one more kiss, before Tori headed inside her home and Jade drove off to the West residence. Once she made it to use 'surprisingly' empty house, she realized it was one of those times she actually welcomed to quiet that came with the emptiness; earlier today a certain blonde had struck a chord in the goth, and it was terrifiying her. Mikayla, not having known the raven haired girl, of course would not know just how much in common they had.

'Someone understood blondie more then they want to admit, didn't they? _Shut up._ Is someone finally starting think outside of their little safety bubble of a world and looking ahead at how fucked up the outside world will treat them when they find out what your girlfriend's little secret is? Mikayla's not looking so gankish now is she? _SHUT THE FUCK UP!'_ and with that last thought, Jade West ran up to her room and cried; the silence that she had just praised had just as quickly turned on her, as she wished she had something anything to distract her from herself at this moment.

…

It had been little over an hour since Jade had dropped Tori off at her house, and the half-Latina had only just begun to try and start her homework; she couldn't really focus on it since her mind kept going back to how off the pale skinned girl seemed earlier. She had told Tori she really had a lot of homework she needed to finish before the weekend and couldn't do that if her hot girlfriend was within groping distance. Ok fine, Tori could by that; but something was still off and Tori found herself picking up her phone, just to check on the blue eyed girl. Just as she was about to push her number on her phone, there was a knock on the door.

'_Huh, not now.'_ thought the tan skinned girl, huffing as she reluctantly got off the couch and went to answer the door; hoping it was someone looking for one of her other family members so she could tell them that they were not here and to go away.

She opened the door, only to wish that she had used the peephole.

"Hi."

…

**A.N.** Hi...I know, I'm evil. :-) But thank you for reading anyway! : D We'll all get through these next couple of chapters together you guys, I promise. But first...review time. :)


	10. Broken Closure

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, just this story plot.

**A.N.** Hey everyone. :) Well, here's the next chapter. Most of you guys already guessed who our little visitor is, so let's just get into it shall we. :)

…

"Hi." said Mikayla, hoping that the tan skinned girl in front of her didn't slam the door in her face.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tori, when she got over her brief wave of shock.

"I really need to talk to you." "Mikayla…" "Just…I really need to talk to you face to face and after we'll probably never see each other again...Besides I'm sure Jade already told you most of this anyway…" said the blonde, but was soon cut off by Tori.

"Wait, Jade would have told me what? What happen? And hold the hell up, how did you get my address; you never came over my house before?" asked the seriously confused half-Latina.

"May I come in please?" asked Mikayla.

Tori sighed, stepping out of the doorway and nodding her head, signaling the other girl to come in. After letting the blonde in, Tori motioned toward the couch closest to the door and Mikayla took a seat; while Tori remained standing.

"You wanna water or soda or something?" asked Tori awkwardly.

"Uh…"

"Don't worry. I won't put anything too bad in it, a little ex-lax never killed anybody." said Tori with a smirk.

Mikayla took it in stride and answered with a smile, "One ex-lax water would be delightful."

Tori nodded and soon came back with two bottled waters; after giving Mikayla (who thanked her) one of the bottles, she took a seat on the other couch and then gave the blonde haired girl and expecting look.

"Oh yeah, well to answer your last question…I uh kind of knew where you lived from dropping you off a few times while we were working on the project for Phelps's class, but I kind of got confirmation from this weird guy who over heard me asking around at your school. I think he was trying to sniff me…" said Mikayla, remembering the slightly disturbing memory.

"Sinjin." said Tori simply. "Tall, lanky, blonde curly hair, glasses…"

"Creepy?"

"Yep." confirmed the tan skinned girl, before shaking her head; looks like she was going to have to have a discussion with a certain creepy nerd about giving random strangers her personal information.

"Right…Anyway I had ran into Jade earlier…By the way she isn't here is she?" asked the blonde haired girl, looking around in a scared fashion.

Smirks, "No, you're safe; she's at home." answered Tori.

Mikayla let out a relieved breath before she continued, "I had ran into her earlier and kind of had a meltdown…"

Mikayla informed Tori about her and Jade's restroom exchange earlier that day, explaining to the tan girl why she done what she did to her. Mikayla knew forgiveness was not a given, but regardless she just wanted to personally let Tori know how very sorry she was for her actions. After she had finished, there was a loaded pause. Tori was hunched over with her chin rested on her joined hands, as her elbows rested on her knees; she looked to be in deep thought.

"Tori…" "I understand…" She nods before turning to face the other girl. "…I understand why you did what you did, I do…I mean, I get tired of dealing with my own baggage and I lived with it for the past nearly seventeen years; I imagine having to deal with it all at once would be…overwhelming. I just wished you would have been straight we me Mikayla. I mean yeah it would have hurt, but it would have been a hell of a lot better than compiling that hurt with seeing you and Jake tongue wrestling two seconds later!…"

"I know…and I'm so sorry Tori. I wish those words were enough…" interrupted Mikayla. "…but if it means anything, nothing happened between me and Jake. We only 'dated', if that even qualifies, for like two days before he started to literally make me physically ill. I didn't even like him, not just because he was a guy but if I had to hear about one more of his _perfect_ passes or just one more thing about football in general; I would have jumped out a window." finished Mikayla, getting a slight chuckle from Tori.

The two teens continued to talk and catch up. Mikayla informed Tori that she had planned on coming out to her parents soon. Tori told her about how she wanted to finally tell her friends eventually about her 'friend', her insecurities on whether or not to deal with the rest of the world if she considers a career in the entertainment industry. They listened to each other and offered advice when they could, it was nice. The two girls might not have been meant to be a couple, but they had some short of a bond and wished each other the best. All in all; at least when the girls parted ways this time it was definitely better than the last.

"Bye and thanks for hearing me out." said Mikayla, before she and Tori shared a hug.

"No problem. See ya." said Tori, as they parted; giving the other girl a small smile and a wave before shutting the door and leaning against it, her expression changing to a sad/knowing look.

Even though the air was cleared between her and Mikayla now, Tori could not help it as the fear of history repeating itself began to spread within her as she thought a certain raven haired girl.

…

It was the next day, a beautiful Saturday morning, and Jade West was currently seated on her bed (with her knees under her chin) staring stoically out of her bedroom window and looking out at the sereneness of the scenery outside; the sereneness outside mocking the crappiness she felt under her frozen exterior. After many tears were shed, yesterday afternoon, Jade finally had to admit to herself that there was part of her that was scared of what people would say and do when they found out about Tori's body; and she hated herself for how insecure she felt right now.

'"I love you", you said. _I _do_ love her…I love her so much._ Yeah too bad it's not when it matters._'_ thought the goth.

Jade held in a sob and lay back on her bed huffing into her hands and wiping her once again watering eyes.

*Door Bell*

"Shit." said the dark haired girl, knowing exactly who it was and not wanting them to see her like this.

She got up from her bed and cleaned herself up in her bathroom mirror before she made her way downstairs, pausing at the door before she opened it; and for a second all of her worries went away, as she met with caring brown eyes.

"Hey." "Hey." said both girls before Tori took hold of Jade and pulled her in for a kiss.

When they pulled apart, that's when Tori noticed how Jade's eyes looked puffy and irritated.

"Have you been crying?" asked the concerned teen, as Jade shut the front door.

"What? Hey did Cat send you that video of the rapping squirrel?" said Jade, brushing off the question as moved passed the other girl and walked to the kitchen.

"Jade…" said Tori, as she followed the raven haired girl.

Jade grabbed a drink out of the fridge, "Have you tried one of these?" She said handing it Tori.

"Ok, what is up with you?" said the tan skinned girl taking the bottle from the other girl and sitting it on the kitchen island before closing the refrigerator and turning Jade to face her.

"_Nothing._" said Jade unconvincingly.

"Jade, I know you. You were acting weird after school yesterday…and I think I know why…" trailed off Tori as she looked down at the kitchen floor. "Mikayla came over to my house yesterday."

"What?" exclaimed Jade, a familiar fire flashed in her eyes if only for a second.

"We just talked. She wanted to apologize in person; she thought you told me about what she told you at school. I wondered why you hadn't and then it clicked: why you were acting so off…what Mikayla said got to you...if…" sniffs, "…if you don't…" *clears her throat*

"Tori…" Jade tries to interrupt, taking hold of the tan girl's open plaid shirt; shaking her head, feeling her eyes starting to water once more.

Tori blinks back her own tears and forces herself to continue, "…if you don't want to be with me…"

"No Tori, I love you." said Jade, pulling Tori in for a kiss; that both girl's desperately tried to make feel normal.

Tori broke the kiss, "but…" She said breathy.

"There is no but!" said Jade in a frustrated manner.

"Yes, there is! I can see it in your face, I hear it in your voice, I feel it in your touch…What Mikayla told you freaked you out because it finally got you to think about what it would _really_ be like to be with me, beyond our little bubble of our friends and family. Hell I think I'm a freak why would I ask you to look at me any differently? !" said Tori sarcastically, letting out a humorless laugh and running her hand through her hair.

"I do not think you're freak!" said Jade with conviction.

"Yeah, just whole the world." said Tori, turning a cold gaze on the other girl; the look in her usually warm brown eyes scared her dark haired companion. "I'm gonna go." She said softly.

"Tori, what are you thinking? You're not the only one who sees things. Just stop and we'll talk about this…" said Jade, trying to get the sweet/loving girlfriend she knew to come back; fearing her weakness may have caused irreversible damage.

"No." said Tori determinedly before giving Jade a quick kiss on the cheek and then turning to walk away.

"Tori, wait!" said Jade, gripping the half-Latina's shirt once more.

Tori just removed her hands and quickly walked out of the house, with Jade on her heals; she got in her car and drove off.

"Tori!"

The teen didn't even know how she got home as quickly she did; her chest was heaving up and down from the onslaught of emotions warring within her. No sooner had her fist connected with steering wheel out of anger; tears followed soon after but were quickly wiped away before she made her way into her house.

….

3 Days Later…

It was Tuesday night and Tori was deep into research, with a couple of pamphlets next to her, while she sat cross-legged on her bed, typing away on the laptop in her lap. She was so into what she was doing that she had not seen her parents appear in her doorway.

"Knock, knock." said David Vega as he knocked on his daughter's doorframe. "Hey squirt, we're about to head out."

"K." said the teen, not even looking up from her computer screen.

"Well somebody is in the zone." said Holly Vega in a teasing manner.

"Looks like it. Ok, I guess me and your mom are off to the strip club now." said David, trying to get a rise out of the teen; only to be ignored.

The two adults just shook their heads and just as they were about to leave, David stepped on a pamphlet Tori had accidently dropped near her door. He picked it up and once he read the title 'Genital Reconstructive Surgery' he sighed and passed it to his wife. Once Holly read it, her eyes immediately became concerned as she turned toward her daughter.

"Tori, baby…" said Holly, moving to sit on Tori's bed in front of her; David joining her, sitting on the other side. "Tori…"

"You guys have fun." said the teen, not looking up.

"Tori talk us baby…Tori." said Holly, pushing down on the laptop screen.

"Mom stop, I _have_ to do this!" said Tori, pushing it up again.

"Alright enough." said David, taking the young teen's laptop and putting it on a nearby table.

"Dad!" said an exasperated Tori.

"Baby, _talk_ to us." said David softly.

Tori removed her glasses and wiped her eyes, and brought her knees to her chest.

"I can't lose her." said Tori softly, staring down at her bed comforter.

"Lose who sweetie?" asked Holly, placing a hand on Tori left forearm and rubbing it with her thumb.

Tori looked at her mom, with eyes that broke the older woman's heart.

"Jade." answered the teen.

Tori went through everything that had happened recently and how she was scared of her past with Mikayla repeating itself.

….

Moments later…

After hearing (and Holly knowing some of) all that has gone on recently with their daughter it just drove home what they already knew, but as parents tend to forget, that their little girl was not so little anymore. They loved both their daughters more anything, but they knew Tori would have it harder and that one day she would have a decision to make when she got older; teenage years were hard enough without having to deal with major body issues. They were going to support her no matter what her decision was, but they did not want her making such a big decision on an impulse.

"Tori baby…We are so sorry for what happened between you and Mikayla, but it seems like you guys were able to work it out in the end." said Holly, who had now moved to sit next to Tori and had wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Yeah, after she basically told me the reason she freaked out so much was because I had a dick…"

"Tori…"

"No, it's true! It's just too much. And Jade…Jade is different. I can't have her seeing me as freak too…I love her so much…If getting rid of this fucking thing is the only thing standing between us being together then so be it." said Tori determinedly.

"Whoa, whoa slowed down mija. If Jade is as different as you say, then you shouldn't have to change for her." said David.

"I don't want her to have to take shit for being with me…I don't want her to leave me." trailed off Tori becoming emotional once more.

"Tori, look at me." said Holly seriously, waiting until her daughter turned to face her before continuing. "You are _so_ beautiful, inside and out…You hear me?" She asked, receiving weak nod in return.

"That was weak." teased David, lightly swatting his daughter's leg and smiling at the glare he got from the teen.

"I said did you hear me?" Holly asked again more forcefully.

"Yes." answered Tori.

"Good, 'cause we can't have our almost seventeen year old going all cray cray. Is that how you guys say it?" asked Holly.

"Oh God. If I say I feel better, will you never say that again?" asked Tori, beginning to smile.

"Please say you feel better." said David jokingly, now receiving a playful glare from his wife.

Lightly laughs, "I do…I just need some time alone to think." said Tori.

"Ok…Just remember whatever you decide, me and your dad will be right here with you." said Holly.

"Right here." added David, placing a loving hand on Tori's shin.

"And _talk to Jade_…If she's as wonderful and different as you've been telling me then I know you two can work it out." said Holly.

"Ok." said Tori, still unsure; but just wanting to drop the subject for now.

"Ok. Goodnight baby, love you so much." said Holly, giving her daughter a warm hug and kiss on her temple before getting up from the bed.

"Love ya kiddo." said David, also placing a kiss on the top of his daughter's head before standing up as well.

"We'll be right downstairs, if you need us." said Holly comfortingly.

"I thought you guys were heading out?" asked Tori.

Both of her parents shook their heads, "Nah, I'm thinkin' it's more of a movie night. What about you babe?"

"Sounds good to me, PJ's here I come. Would you like to join us old folks in a film?" Holly asked Tori, hoping to get the teen out of her room.

"Nah, I'll pass." said Tori, using a little effort to smile.

"Ok, sweetie. Goodnight."

"Nite."

Once her parents left, she did feel a little better after their impromptu parenting therapy session; still unsure about what she was going to do, but it did ease her tunnel vision somewhat. She picked up one of the pamphlets around her; she huffed and threw it back on her bed before picking up her pearphone and swiping the screen. She had forgotten that she had been going through some pictures and when she swiped the lock screen, a picture of her and Jade greeted her. It was a picture Andre had taken while the two were not looking; they had been cuddled up on a prop couch during a rehearsal break. Jade had been sitting in Tori's lap and had been facing her as they smiled at each other.

"I just wanna be with you."

…

West Residence…

Jade West went from typing up a new script on her laptop, to staring at a picture that she had saved as the desktop background on it; it was the same rehearsal picture a certain tan skinned girl in another part of town had been looking at. The dark haired girl just smiled and traced the outline of her girlfriend's face; the doorbell breaking her out of her happy thoughts. The teen sighed and then went downstairs to answer it, only to be greeted by a fluffy haired Canadian.

"Hey." said Beck, with a small wave.

"Heeey." said Jade, with a questioning inflection in her voice.

"May I come in?" asked Beck, with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, sure." replied Jade, stepping aside to let the tan boy in. "What's up?" She asked, once he was inside.

He shrugged, "Does there have to be a reason I stopped by?" asked Beck 'innocently', as he followed Jade into the kitchen.

The dark haired girl gave him a look as she pulled out some flavored waters from the fridge.

"Beck, we're not exactly the kind of people to do things without reason and you haven't really been around this past week." said Jade handing him one of the waters. "So let's try this again, what's going on?" She asked, before taking a drink of her own water and leaning back on the counter opposite her ex-boyfriend/best friend?.

The tan skinned boy smirked; he had missed the raven haired girl's bluntness.

Sighs and puts his water on the kitchen island behind him, "I'm sorry…I know I've been distant; it's just…I really do think you and Tori look great together…" said Beck.

"But?" interrupted Jade, with her arms crossed.

"…I see the way you are with her and I wished we could have been that way."

"Beck mph…"

Jade was cut off from uninvited lips being pressed up against her own. Now the goth would admit that Beck was actually a pretty good kisser. Ever since they broke up the way they did there was always this little voice in the back of her head that said she would never move on from him, and she did feel her body responding to the stimulus only it was the thought of another's hands cradling her face and another's lips pressed against hers. When the kiss was broken, the deep feeling of disappointment that filled her heart because it was Beck's brown eyes that greeted hers instead of a certain tan skinned girl's made her want to cry and burst of laughing from pure joy all at the same time. At one point, the teen would say she felt something for the Canadian; but the longer they were together her feelings never reached passed an extreme fondness for the tan skinned boy. That's why she freaked out when Tori showed up and began breaking down her Beck comfort zone, and now for the first time ever she truly and fully felt disappointed at the brown eyes that stared back at her because the ones her eyes desired to see were not there. All of this new found clarity made her feel so good, but her mind soon came down from the clouds long enough to give a certain tan skinned boy a well-deserved punch to the face.

"Ah!...Ow ow. Ok…bad decision, I know…Sorry…Please don't stab me with a butcher knife." said Beck, holding his now bleeding nose.

Jade couldn't hold it in anymore, as suddenly burst into much needed laughter; scaring the tan skinned boy in front of her even more.

"Ohhh, that felt so _good_!" exclaimed Jade excitedly. "Oh not the kiss, not bad, but still not that; oh and maybe the punch a little bit."

"A little bit." mumbled Beck, while he tilted his head back.

"Yeah. Thanks buddy." said Jade, patting him hard on the shoulder; unintentionally making his left hand disturb his nose.

"Ow."

"Oh God, here before you bleed all over my kitchen." said Jade handing him a wad of paper towels.

"I kiss you without your permission, you break my nose, and then you _thank_ me?...I guess that's better than getting shanked with scissors."

"I'd take it if I were you, or would you like a busted lip with your crooked nose?" asked the dark haired girl 'sweetly'.

"No, I'm good." answered Beck quickly. "Ah, I think it's gushing." He said, checking the paper towel.

Jade rolls her eyes, "Come on, you baby." She says, pushing Beck out of the kitchen.

After a trip to the hospital, the two teens, and Beck's newly realigned nose, ended up in Jade's backyard; lying back on patio furniture and talking about what the hell just happened. Beck apologized for his actions for the ten thousandth time. After all was said and done, come to find out, Beck was just as scared of losing his relationship crutch as much as Jade had been. They had been partners for so long that seeing Jade finally move on from him, left him feeling alone. He knew that what they shared would always be held dearly in their hearts, but they both knew that they were not meant for forever.

"You're one of the best friends I've ever had Beck." said the dark haired girl, taking a break from stargazing to turn and face the boy next to her.

"You too Jade." said Beck, also turning on his lounge chair to face the pale skinned girl. "And not that I don't appreciate the sentiment, after the ass I made of myself earlier, but how come you haven't mentioned Tori tonight or more importantly; what's been up with you two these past couple days?" He got no response, "You're right, like I have the right to ask. I love Tori too…and I kissed her girlfriend behind her back…Oh God, she's gonna kick me somewhere important." He sat up with a grimace as he put a hand over his package.

Jade couldn't help but laugh at the usually cool/calm teenager, "No, no. I think she'll spare you…for reasons." When Beck raised his eyebrows, in question of those reasons, Jade simply didn't acknowledge his curiosity and continued. "Besides she'd probably be more pissed at me."

Jade knew what and who she wanted, but she couldn't help but feel a little fearful once more; not at what would happen if she chose Tori, but would Tori be willing to be with _her_.

The dark haired girl sat up and turned her body so that her feet touched the ground, "I wish I could talk to you Beck or anyone for that matter about what is going on in my head." She said softly.

"Why can't you?" asked Beck, copying her movements and turning toward the other teen.

"It's complicated." said Jade, staring at the ground.

Beck looked thoughtful for a second, before he nodded and said, "Would the complicated issue have to do with something being a little…_different_ about Tori?"

From how quickly Jade's neck snapped up and the shocked look she was giving him, he could tell his suspicions were right.

"Beck…"

"I don't know anything concrete, just random observations…All I'm going to say is that…if you are willing, I would love to be Uncle Beck to the beautiful…psychotic babies you guys make one day." He finished with a smirk.

Jade really did love the boy sitting in front of her, his kind words triggering a flood of tears once more. The pale skinned girl quickly moved from her own lounge chair, coming to sit next to Beck, to be able to give him a crushing hug.

"You bastard…I was finally not crying and you had to ruin it." said Jade good-naturedly, as she embraced him; Beck just smirked before they parted and sat facing each other.

"Yeah well, you're lucky you found Tori. I can see how happy she makes you. Your eyes light up when you talk about her, in a way I've never seen before…" Jade felt her heart pain at the sadden expression Beck had for a second before he continued, "Which is exactly the reason why you should be talking to her instead of me, and with that I say goodnight to you my fair lady. I believe I'm going to retire…and ice my face." He said, as he got up from the lounge chair; offering her a hand.

His words made Jade laugh, but also feel sad for her once bf. She knew that feeling of utter loneliness all too well, but ever since she opened her heart to Tori; that feeling has been nothing but a memory, and she wanted it to stay that way. Jade took Beck's offered hand and walked him too his car.

"It will happen you know." said Jade, after Beck got in his mustang.

"What?" He asked confusedly.

"You will find the one who takes your loneliness away." She said softly.

Beck simply grinned and said; "Well if Jade West says it than it shall be." he started up his car.

"You know it." added Jade with a smile.

"Later." said Beck with a casual salute.

"Later." replied Jade, watching him pull off; before she ran back inside, to think of a way to get back the girl her heart belonged to.

….

**A.N.** Well...that was a lot of emotions. Time for a quick breather before I hit you guys with the next wave. Let's just all take a calming breath. See ya next chap. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D


	11. L-O-V-E

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, just this story plot.

**A.N.** We're gonna make through you guys I swear! : D I just feel we all need one big group hug. Haha. : D Well back into the feels we go. :)

…

The next day at school, both Tori and Jade were looking rough; neither girl getting any sleep the night before. Jade was putting books in her locker when a familiar voice greeted her.

"Hey." said Beck, as the dark haired girl turned around to face him. He stood sheepishly, with two Jet Brew coffees in his hands. "You look like you could use this." He said offering up one of the cups.

Jade simply grunted and snatched the offered caffeine before she took a big swig of it, getting a laugh from the other boy; she glared evilly at him before a grin appeared on her face.

"Thanks." said Jade as she closed her locker, after putting what books she needed in her book bag.

"No problem. It's the least I could do after my assyness last night." said the tan boy.

"Well then Sir McAssy you owe me like fifty of these things then...better yet, make it a hundred." replied Jade, making both teens laugh.

"Consider it done milady." He said jokingly, but his words reminded Jade of another certain tan skinned teen; who had just stolen the dark haired girl's attention, as she too had made a stop at her locker.

It seemed liked it had been so long since they had been near each other without it being awkward or tense, that moments like this where they could steal a glance without the other girl knowing were what kept the little bit of sanity they had left from dissipating after these days apart. Beck had still been talking, but she had not heard a word he said as she took in Tori's appearance; she was in sweatpants and her hair was disheveled, but all Jade saw was how cute she looked.

About halfway through another sentence, Beck noticed he was pretty much talking to himself as the girl in front of him was looking at something over his shoulder that left her with one of those happy, lovey dovey, trance like faces; and he knew exactly what it, or should he say who it was, before he even turn around.

"Did you tell her about last night?" He asked, his reaction to seeing the other girl being more fearful of potential bodily harm. "Jade." He said a little louder, getting the other teen's attention. "Did you tell her?"

"Are kidding me?" She responded with a look. She sighs and runs her hands over her face, "I mean I want to because I don't want there to be any secrets between us, especially one that could ruin us getting back to where we were, but on the other edge of the same giant sword; telling her that you kissed me just might be what shuts Tori down for good."

When Tori had saw Jade talking to Beck, she had the same reaction as the raven haired girl; everything else disappeared and this happy warmth filled her as she just stared at the beautiful blue eyed girl across the hall. Seeing that those eyes were distressed, she felt terrible; knowing that the stressed state the goth was in was because of her. The tan skinned girl took a deep breath, as she ran a hand through her hair, and made her way over across the hall; upon approaching she heard the last part of what Jade had said.

"You kissed Jade?" asked a third party that neither Jade, nor Beck had noticed come over.

"Tori…" said Jade wide eyed, noticing the other girl's shocked and hurt expression.

Before anyone had time to think, Beck was once again holding his face because of a fist connecting to the left side of his jaw.

"Tori!" exclaimed Jade.

The scene getting the attention of a lot of the students in the halls, many simply shocked to see the usually easygoing teen go off like that.

"Hey! Come on." said Trina, who been walking by and saw the incident, grabbing Tori and pulling her away before she could do more damage. "What the hell was that? !" asked the elder Vega breathing heavily, once she dragged her sister to an empty classroom.

"Move!" commanded Tori, as Trina was standing between her and the door.

"No!" said Trina back with even more attitude. "Now don't make kick you someplace where I possibly won't get any nieces and nephews. Now I'm going to give you some time to deflate, but then you're going to tell me what happened out there." She said, pointing toward the hall with her thumb.

Tori angrily paced some more, while Trina simply checked her nails; while singing the Jeopardy song.

"Will you stop it? !" said Tori angrily.

"I don't know…are you ready to stop aggressively walking back and forth and talk to me?" replied Trina, from her perch on a desk.

Tori finally calmed down enough to stop pacing, but she was still tense.

"Beck and Jade…kissed." gritted out the younger teen.

'Oh boy…' thought Trina, now knowing the reason behind her sister's freak out.

Trina sighs and runs a hand through her hair, "Alright, look. Tell me exactly what happened." She said.

Tori went through the scenario and Trina was proud of herself for actually listening without bias. Even though Jade West might not be her favorite person in the world; she and her baby sister were crazy for each other and knowing all her sister has had to go through, Trina didn't want what they had to be ruined simply because of all these crazy emotions she's been going through lately.

"Now being the hothead of the family, it is weird that I'm even giving this advice; but since I am the oldest and the wisest…" Tori rolls her eyes and snorts, "Hey!" points a finger and gives the younger teen a look before she continues, "Since I am the oldest and wisest, I say you should take it down about twenty notches and breath. Now from what I heard it sounded like Beck kissed Jade."

"Really? You came up with that conclusion all by yourself?" asked Tori in a smart-alecky way.

Trina just narrowed her eyes at the girl and continued, "Listen smartass, there's a big difference between Beck kissing Jade, her wanting him to, or her kissing him. Now the crazy side of my brain, that usually wins, is saying just dropkick both of they asses and move on, but I will use the tiny bit of rationality I have and say GO TALK TO JADE…I mean you guys have yet to talk through whatever it was that got you in this funk in the first place. Talk to her Tori before you lose what you were lucky enough to find…"

"What's that?" asked Tori, who had stopped pacing to actually listen to her sister.

Trina hops off the desk and gathered her things before she stood in front of Tori, "Someone who loves you. None of that L-U-V bullshit, but genuinely L-O-V-E's you." She pokes Tori in the chest. "Not everybody's so lucky kid. I would hate to see you throw it away over 'what ifs'…God when did I become the levelheaded therapist of the two of us?" asked Trina, kind of freaked out by her newfound maturity.

Laughs a little, "Thanks Trina, I really appreciate you talking to me." said Tori, wholehearted.

"Awww, I love you too rugrat." said the older teen, teasingly ruffling up the other girl's hair; while getting her hand smacked away.

Trina was about to leave when she was brought into a hug by Tori, when they parted both girls were smiling.

"You ok?" asked Trina, receiving a nod in return. "Good 'cause we got to get you back to normal, so I can go back to being the crazy one." Both girls laughed, as Trina checked the time on her PearPhone. "Oh shit, I am _so_ late and so are you. Gotta go chica. I'll see you later. Talk to her!" She said as she exited the room, while giving Tori another sisterly point and look.

'Talk to her', that one phrase was running through Tori's mind all the rest of the school day, she should have just skipped because she sure didn't learn anything since her mind was on one girl and one girl only; even more so since she hadn't seen her anymore since their not so great encounter earlier that morning. During lunch, Beck had tricked her into meeting him in the box; after he got Andre to let him use his phone to text he needed some help with equipment. Of course the urge to kick the tan skinned boy's teeth in came back, but she calmed herself enough to listen to what he had to say…

…

Earlier in the black box…

"What the fuck do you want Oliver? If you think I'm about to thank you for getting me out of being suspended then you have another thing comin'." asked Tori, not really wanting to be in the same vicinity as the other teen at the moment.

"Look Tori, I fucked up okay; I shouldn't have done what I did…and if I've fucked up our friendship (which I really hope I haven't) then I deserve that, but don't let my fuck up come in-between what you and Jade have." said the boy seriously, taking hold of Tori's forearms.

Tori just laugh humorlessly before tearing out of his grip and heading for the double doors.

"She's never looked at me once the way she looks at you!" said Beck simply, his eyes starting to water a little.

Tori stopped and released a shaky breath, blinking slowly before she turned back around to face him with watery eyes of her own.

"_Never_…or anyone for that matter. She loves you Tori…and knowing her for as long as I have and knowing all the shit she's been through; she deserves a chance to be happy…and so do you." said Beck.

Hearing the genuineness of his words had Tori fighting to keep the tears that had built up from falling.

"And don't bother saying 'it's complicated'. She loves everything about you…your uniqueness and all." continued the tan boy, trying to get across to Tori that he knew more than she thought.

"What…Did she…" "No. I figured it out on my own. I won't say anything I swear." "Huh." "**I swear Tori.**" said Beck seriously, in response to Tori's sarcastic 'huh'. "You one of my best friends Tori, whether you can believe that right now or not (I don't blame you) but I would never do anything like that to you; none of us would." Sees Tori looking off to the side deep in thought as silent tears came down her face, "Look Tori, I didn't mean to upset you-God I suck at this..."

*Warning Bell Rings*

"I'm sorry." said the tan boy softly before he sadly began to walk out of the small theater.

"You such an asshole, you know that?" said Tori suddenly, but getting his attention.

"Yeah." said Beck; turning back around to face the tan skinned girl, happy to see a slight grin on her face.

"I'm still pissed at you."

"I know."

"But thanks." She said with small smile.

"Anytime." replied Beck with a grin of his own, raising his arms up offering a hug.

"I would…but part of me still wants to dropkick you in the face." said Tori simply.

Beck understood and raised his hands in a 'backing off' motion; instead he simply stuck out his fist, with a 'How about this?' look. Tori rolled her eyes, but responded and bumped her fist to his; maybe with a little more force than needed, but Beck simply shook out his hand and smiled before heading for the double doors.

"See ya Tori." He said before left out, once again leaving Tori to sort through her chaotic thoughts.

…

Present…

And those thoughts are what she had been working through the whole rest of the day and she knew of only one way to quell her unsure/uneasy feelings and voices in her head, and that (as everyone kept saying) was to talk to Jade. She had known this from the very beginning, but pushed the task away out of fear; fear of what might be said, fear of what choices would be made.

'But you can't be afraid. Being afraid might cost you something great, or prevent you from being able to move on and find it; either way you know what have to do.'

With her mind made up, Tori willed the minute hand to go faster as she impatiently waited for the last bell of the day to ring. Once it rang, she was out of the classroom like a shot. People tried getting her attention in the halls, but she stopped for nothing or no one as she quickly collected her things from her locker and made her way out of the school doors. Not seeing a certain car in the parking lot, Tori jumped into her own; determined to get to a certain blue eyed girl's residence.

…

**A.N. **Sooo...what do you all think? : D Not to get too sappy just yet, but this is the second to last chapter and I'm already missing hearing from you guys regularly. : ( However...We got one more chapter left people! Who's ready for some Jori lovin'? ! : D Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! :D


	12. I Want All of You Forever

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious, just this story plot.

**A.N.** Joriiii! :D

…

Tori had quickly made her way to the West house and found herself just as quickly standing in front of the house's front door. She had tried calling the dark haired girl prior to showing up on her doorstep, but she was not picking up her phone. She pushed the doorbell a couple times and when that produced no results, she turned to knocking as loudly as possible.

"Jade!" Bangs on the door some more, "Jade! If you're in there, please open up!"

After having no luck, Tori ventured to the side of the house and didn't see anyone in the kitchen, nor did she find Jade's car in the driveway or in the garage. As she was walking down the driveway, back to her car, a black Mercedes coupe pulled up.

"May I help you?" said an older man, as he stepped out of the car.

Tori had only ever seen the man once, but recognized him as Jade's father.

"Uh, yes sir. Hello Mr. West, I was just looking for your daughter. My name is Tori Vega we go to school together." _'And more than that.'_ She continued in her head, as she stuck out her hand to shake his; she figured it would be up to Jade if she'd want to share anymore.

"Yes, I remember you. I'm sorry, but Jade barely tells me anything anymore I'm afraid." said the elder west.

'_Probably because you're never home or the fact that you show LITTLE TO NO INTEREST IN HER LIFE!'_ thought the teen.

Keeping her cool on the outside, Tori simply excused herself.

"Yeah. Well, sorry to bother you. I'll find her eventually. Have a good night." said Tori, with a nod and a polite smile.

He gave her a nod back and wished her a good night as well, just as she was about to get into her car he spoke to her again.

"If you do find her, would you tell her I'd like it if she'd check in with her father?" He asked, his face had lost some of its sternness.

"Sure." said Tori, giving him another nod before she got into her Mazda. "That's if she even wants me to find her." She said sadly to herself before starting up the car and pulling off.

Oh…Ohhh…Ohhhh…  
Oh…Ohhh…Ohhhh…  
Hey…Heey…Heeey…  
Hey…Heey…Heeey…

How near…  
How far…  
How near…girl  
Tell me, how far…

Tori had called all of their friends and came up with nothing. No one had heard from Jade since earlier in the day.

How near…  
Oh yes  
How far  
How near…  
How far…

[Shows Tori driving in her car, stopping at places she knew Jade would frequent and asking some of the regulars their if they'd seen her; only to get negative head shakes, no sorry's, or straight up no's]

How near, how near, how near, how near…  
How far, how far, how far, how far…  
How near, how near, how near, how near…  
How far, how far, how far, how far…

After calling the dark haired girl's cell a few more times, hearing more pre-recording's of the blue eyed girl's voice, and leaving more messages; Tori was beginning to fill with two things worry and a deep sadness at the fact that Jade simply did not want to be found, at least not by her. The tan girl did one more sweep of the city before she drove on autopilot back to her own empty home.

Oh…Ohhh…Ohhhh…  
(How far)  
Oh…Ohhh…Ohhhh…  
Hey…Heey…Heeey…  
(And how far)  
Hey…Heey…Heeey…  
Oh…Ohhh…Ohhhh…  
(How far)

She was actually glad that everyone was gonna be out tonight, with the way she felt right now. It was dark by the time she pulled into her driveway.

Oh…Ohhh…Ohhhh…  
Hey…Heey…Heeey…  
Hey…Heey…Heeey…  
(Tell me how far)  
Oh…Ohhh…Ohhhh…  
Oh…Ohhh…Ohhhh…  
Hey…Heey…Heeey…  
Hey…Heey…Heeey…

She leaned against the outside of her car and pulled out her phone once more, already anticipating that there would be no answer.

"Hey…It's me again…which you already know…I just...I just want you to know that I'm sorry for all that has been going on between us, with me…I just…I miss hearing your voice…The real one, not the recording…" She goes into her house and leans back against the door, "I love…" "Voicemail box full." She angrily pushes the 'End' button and huffs out a breath. "I love you Jade. I just want to know you're…okay…" the teen's last word comes out in a shocked whisper, as she looks up in awe to find the girl she so desperately want to find was right in front of her; standing behind the kitchen island, nursing a glass of water.

Tori threw her jacket, keys, and phone on the couch, as she and Jade met at the kitchen table.

"Your sister let me in. I hope that's ok."

Jade had barely gotten the words out before Tori lovingly grabbed her face and brought her lips to hers. Both teens melted into the kiss, feeling their bodies react in ways they hadn't been in weeks; Tori's hands resting on Jade's face and neck, while Jade's were gripped into Tori's t-shirt. The days they were apart, it was almost like they felt their bodies (their souls) slip further and further into withdrawal; but as their tongues became reacquainted with one another's mouths, it was better than any drug one could imagine. Before they could completely consume one another, Jade placed a gentle yet firm hand on Tori's chest and pushed her away before they shared another kiss. As good as it felt, to be that close to each other once more, both knew that there were things that needed to be said and said now. Tori stepped back, both girls taking a few seconds to recollect their thoughts after that exciting hello.

"Well I guess that answered my question." said Jade with a slight smile, getting one from Tori as well.

Soon both became serious again; as both went two speak at the same time.

"Tori…" "Jade…" "No, please let me go first?" said Jade, with a determined look in her eyes; Tori conceded with a nod. "Tori…from the first moment I met you, I knew that you were gonna be trouble for me because no one had ever actually made me _feel_ until I got to know _you_; and I'll admit at the beginning I was so pissed at you for it…because I had already resigned myself to the fact that I would never feel that kind of love for anyone, not even Beck…" She said catching Tori's eyes, "and then you had to come and mess it all up." Both teens let out a chuckle, before Jade continued. "But then it came to a point where my ever wavering anger didn't stand a chance against the love I felt for you…I was so in love with your being that when you told me your secret it did nothing to change how felt about you…Now I'd be lying if I said that there wasn't a point where I let fears of 'what the future could bring', for you, for me…" puts her head down, momentarily, "for _us_…I went into your room, just to feel near you again, and I saw a few of these on your desk." said Jade, as she picked up a pamphlet off the kitchen counter; Tori saw it was one of the reconstructive surgery ones she had picked up before, as the goth came back to stand in front of her. "Tori…I can't (no one) can tell you what to do with your body, but I just want you to know that I love you Victoria Vega for you…no matter what…" both teens had already begun to become teary eyed, but now their tears were flowing freely, "and all I ask is that you make this decision for you and only you, NO ONE else." The dark haired girl takes a moment to gather herself, "Alright…your turn Vega." She said, her voice cracking slightly, as she passed the torch to the other teen.

Hearing some of the old Jade in such a heavy atmosphere made Tori smile a little bit, before she too said what she had to say.

Takes the pamphlet from Jade, "I'd be lying if I said this rollercoaster we've been on these past couple weeks had not been because of all of these insecurities I have about myself; seeing Mikayla just stirred up all of this fear of 'What if it happens again?', and my walls started coming up once more, and then I overheard about you and Beck (which we've talked, so don't worry; and no I was very good and did not cause him anymore bodily harm, as hard as that was)…" said the half-Latina, getting a smile from the blue eyed girl. "All of these overwhelming feelings of fear and just the feeling of being wrong, not good enough, being a burden have been wreaking havoc on me lately; the thought of being with me causing you pain…nearly drove me crazy…I was ready to do anything to keep you with me." She said throwing the pamphlet to the side. "Believe it or not after talking to Beck and Trina, I was finally able to block those feelings out because they made me realize I already had all I needed to get me through anything…" takes Jade's hands in her own, "and that's you…Now I can't promise that those insecurities are down for good…"

"No one can Tori. I can't promise you that I won't go back into my bitchy modes every now and then…" both of them smile and laugh, "but as long as we are there for one another, then that's all we can do to keep strong…I want all of you…forever." finished Jade.

"As I want all of you…I love you Jade West." said Tori softly, as she ran her fingers through her love's hair before resting her hand on her cheek.

Jade was beyond overjoyed to hear those words; loving the feel of the tan girl's hands on her once more, she had longed for her touch for too long to wait any longer. Now it was her turn to pull the slightly taller girl into kiss that left them both needing more.

Not letting go of the upper part of Tori's shirt, Jade spoke against the other girl's lips, "As good as it feels to hear you say that, I really need for you to show me right now."

Piercing icy blue eyes met burning brown, "With pleasure, Ms. West." replied Tori before locking lips with her love once more.

The two managed to make their way upstairs, after Tori simply picked Jade up bridal style; the two never breaking contact with their lips, until Tori sat the dark haired girl down next to her bed in her room. The two young lovers remained standing as they held each other, gently caressing one another's faces as they smiled; thinking of how lucky they were to find their way back to each other. Their need put on hold for a few seconds longer to take in this moment, before the aching of their loins could no longer be denied. As soon as Tori's lips touched Jade's once more, everything else from the past had disappeared, the worries, the fear, the anger; all that was left was the warmth and love they had radiating off of one another. Jade broke their kiss to remove Tori's t-shirt, and Tori reciprocated before pulling Jade in by her waist. She wanted more of the pale skinned girl's luscious lips, and she was happy to oblige; moaning at the feeling of her girlfriend's hardness rubbing her through their clothes. It was the half-Latina's turn to moan into the kiss when said hardness was soon massaged by a warm soft hand.

"Tori…" "Jade…" gasped out both teens, before they parted to quickly remove the rest of their clothes.

Jade was already dripping wet, but when Tori picked her up and her legs wrapped around the other girl's waist entrapping her hard pulsating cock in-between her folds, the goth thought she might cum right then in there.

"Mmm, oh God." She moaned/gasped out, as gripped the back of Tori's neck and pulled her into a sloppy kiss; while she began to roll her hips into the tan girl, effectively covering her lovely member in her essence.

Tori moaned and threw her head back as she began to help pull the dark haired girl into her. The feel of Jade's warm center rubbing against her like that had her on edge already. She was able to gather enough of herself to move their position to the bed, and lay Jade down before lowering herself on top of her. Her attention turning to the beautiful fair skinned breasts presented to her. Getting moans of approval as her hot tongue teased one rock hard pink nipple and the fingers of her left hand massaged the other. Neither girl had felt this alive in weeks, both marveling at how it almost felt like there was an electric current running through their bodies that they only felt when they were with each other. After she ravished both beautiful mounds equally, Tori kissed and licked her way down her girlfriend's beautiful stomach; her addiction to the dark haired girl only made worse when her tongue found its way into her heated center. The tan skinned girl moaned into the pale girl's core, enjoying the strong tug on her hair she received from the vibrations her moan sent shooting into the other girl. Jade felt herself slipping into blissful oblivion, with her head thrown back, eyes closed and heavy breaths leaving her lips, but she did not want to go into it just yet; not without taking the beautiful caramel skinned girl, who she loved with all her heart, with her. Tori looked up and almost came at the sight of the raven haired girl's face, seeing the pleasure she was bringing her only made her more excited; but just as she added her fingers to accompany her mouth, she felt hands guiding her back up to now dark blue eyes. The desire in them had the half-Latina's member pulsing, throbbing for release. Jade simply smiled lovingly at her before pulling her head down to kiss her forehead and then pulled her into a passionate kiss; as she did so, she flipped their positions. Beautiful brown eyes darkened by lust and warmed by love stared up at her, as she straddled her captive beneath her. Continuing to look into those pools of golden brown, Jade's right hand took hold of the hardened member presented to her and began to stroke it slowly; loving the intake of breath and throw back of the head she witnessed from the tan skinned girl below her, marveling at the reaction to her touch. Continuing to stroke her lover, Jade began a haphazard trail of hot openmouthed kisses up lovely taut torso; until she was able to take in a hardened nipple. As soon as she was done ravishing her love's upper body, both teens sought out one another's lips; both moaning into each other's mouths, as Tori's warm hands took hold of Jade's backside and ground into her. Both were losing it, already being so close; but the aching between their legs would not stop until they were one. Jade broke the kiss that had both girls gasping for air; looking into Tori's eyes, she positioned herself over her girlfriend's now painfully hard member. Just as she was guiding it into herself, Tori seemed to regain some bit of rationality and halted her.

"Wait." said Tori, reaching over to her nightstand to retrieve a condom.

"No." said Jade, pushing the tan girl back onto her back. "I want to feel you…" 'If that's ok with you?'; Jade asked with a look that said as much as she wanted Tori's naked member inside of her, she knew it was a decision they both had to be comfortable with.

Even though Jade was on the pill, Tori knew that they had already pressed their luck a couple times before while in the shower; the teen almost coming in the other girl on both occasions. Rationality almost won out until the feeling of her throbbing sensitive head met the warm wet heat of Jade's folds, and this primal need in her exploded. When Tori simply took hold of her member and pulled the raven haired girl down onto it, both let out cries of pleasure. The feel of the full length of the tan girl's hard cock filling her almost sent Jade over; while the feeling of warm soft walls hugging her tightly had Tori desperately fighting to keep her release in check. She hoped one day she would not have to, when she and Jade were ready for that, but that day was not today. Both girl's battles to keep control only worsened as Jade began to move up and down on Tori's shaft, soon they found a rhythm as Tori hands settled on Jade's hips; assisting her movements. Sounds of heavy breathing and wet smacking filled the room as Jade rode Tori with abandon.

"Oh God…" She gasped out as she rocked her hips rapidly, feeling the pulse in her core beat even quicker and quicker; until she was coming apart, screaming Tori's name.

When the goth recovered enough she leaned down to kiss the girl who she loved with all her heart. They exchanged a couple kisses before Jade realized Tori was shaking.

"J-Jade, I'ma 'bout to…I need…" said Tori with her eyes closed tightly in concentration.

"Let me love." said Jade as she got off the tan girl's member, and proceeded to give it the release it most wonderfully deserved.

The shaft was still covered in her juices, but Jade ran her right hand through her dripping center anyway before she grabbed it and began long sure strokes; enjoying the feel of its warm thickness in her hand. The dark haired girl heard and intake of breath as her tongue began to lick her girlfriend's scrotum. Soon that same talented tongue making its way up Tori's pulsating shaft, licking up pre-cum along the way; all the way to the sensitive tip it was escaping from. Both girls locked eyes, the intensity of their gazes held them in a trance before Tori's darkened orbs were rolling in the back of her head as she felt the head of her cock being taken into her girlfriend's mouth. The raven haired girl moaned as she sucked and massaged the tip, releasing it with a pop.

"You like that baby?" asked Jade in a breathy tone, before licking the slit of Tori's tip slowly from the bottom to the top.

When all she got was a whimper in return, she figured the half-Latina had waited long enough. She kissed her tip before taking a good amount the half-Latina's length into her mouth. Jade began to slowly bob her head up and down.

"Fuck." breathed out Tori, as she watched the goth take her into her mouth, over and over; alternating between taking in her aching hard and massaging its head with her amazing tongue.

Jade began to speed up, switching between using her hands and her mouth in her strokes; which soon had Tori closing her eyes tightly, while clutching her bed sheets and releasing a steady flow of warm white cum into her girlfriend's mouth, as she screamed out the dark haired girl's name. Jade never liked to swallow, but Tori's was cum was warm and sweet as slid down her throat. She was licking up what was left on her lover before two hands were pulling her face back up to waiting lips. After sharing a kiss, Jade simply licked her lips and smiled, pleased with herself at the dazed state she rendered the other teen to. A few more lazy kisses in, tan fingers found the way back into the smug pale skinned girl to finish what they had started.

Moments later both teens lay facing each other, recuperating, as they as they held one another.

"I know they said makeup sex was awesome, but damn." said Tori, causing her companion to laugh.

"You know I never knew you had such a potty mouth Tori, I think you might be a bad influence on me."; Jade's word triggering a laugh from both girls.

"Was that demonstration sufficient in showing the depths of my feelings for you?" asked Tori softly as her fingers gently caressed the fair soft skin of her girlfriend's lower back.

"Hmmmm…It was a good start…" replied Jade with a smile, as she gently caressed Tori's face and played with her hair, "but I feel there will be many more demonstrations needed."

"How about a lifetime's worth?" said Tori softly.

"I'll take it." replied Jade, just as softly, before she lovingly kissed the brown eyed girl.

"I love you." were the last words that were whispered by both girls, as they fell asleep in warmth of each other's arms.

…

Epilogue

…

Tori and Jade found in each other their hearts' safe havens and even as young as the two teens were; they knew that finding someone you truly trusted with all of you was rare, and too beautiful to be wasted. Tori, with Jade and Beck's support, eventually told her other close friends about her secret. After the initial shock, her friends came at her with so much love that it put her tear ducts into overtime. Andre said that she was still like the bratty sister he never wanted, only now she was his bratty sister with some extra hardware; his comments earning him a punch in the arm and a bear hug from the tan skinned girl. Robbie was just concerned that her 'hardware' might be bigger than his after Rex teased the poor mentally damaged boy about it, and speaking of mentally damaged…Cat was completely unfazed; which was not a surprise, 'cause Cat was just Cat. The gang almost had to restrain Jade from making her a dead Cat after the redhead kept asking straight up Hot Chick style "Can I see it?". All in all their friends loved them and had their back.

Jade's father on the other hand, barely swallowed the pill that his daughter was dating a girl; but what cool he had about that was lost when he saw a condom wrapper in the trash, which led him to receiving answers he was not ready for, which intern led to a major throw down at the West residents. Long story short, Jade's father gave her a huge portion of her inheritance early and a 'GTFO', and she did. The Vegas took her into their home, saying that there was no point in the young teen trying to find an apartment so close to the summer; for her to move right back out when they started college. Tori, absorbing all the blame, felt terrible for what happened between Jade and her father; to which Jade in her own special way 'threatened' the half-Latina into not blaming herself, and saying that what happened between her and her father was bound to. They had been drifting apart for a while now and floating in a sea of tension, she knew would implode in on them eventually. Her father's reaction had hurt Jade deeply, but there was also part of her that felt free of the prison that could be the West family, and the love she received from her adopted family was like nothing she'd ever felt before; but knew she deserved.

Tori was perfectly content with their core circle and her family knowing about her, she was still unsure of letting the rest of the world know though by going into the entertainment industry; but wanting to be involved with music she continued to study the art. Both Jade and Tori's love for the arts led them to New York, after their graduation from HA, where they currently are juniors in college and sharing their first apartment together. Both knew that if they had each other, there was nothing that couldn't do together. It was the night before Tori had an exam in her Music Business class, and a good 'uninterrupted' night's rest was in order; but it would seem the lovely raven haired girl who shared her bed had other plans as the early morning hours came along…

"Baby, you up?"

…and Tori didn't mind one bit.

…

**A.N.** Whoooooo! Well...that's all I got people. : D I sure hope you all enjoyed it. I got the overall sense that everybody was ready for this little pain in the ass storm front of angst to pass, so we could get to some Jori bow chicka wow wow. Haha. : D Believe me you weren't the only ones. :) I had already had some good lovin' written out for this chapter, buuut after certain reviews and already teasing you all with it before; I decided to up the ante and add a little blow work, if you know what I mean ;), to this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. ;D I did make a little tiny epilogue, but I didn't get too deep with it or too far into the future just in case I ever get the chance to add on to this story, so I just tried to make it come full circle to the original.

The song used in this chapter was "Familiar Ground" by The Cinematic Orchestra, changed one word in it. I just want to thank you all who have been with me on this story since it was first being posted, all of you who joined in, and hopefully all of you who will review since it's complete now! : D And even if you did not review and never will, I still hope you enjoyed this and are fangasming wherever you are. : D I can't wait to hear from you guys. You all have been so amazing to me and I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate it. :) Thank you all...and I'll guess see you guys next time. ;) Thank you so much for reading! :D


End file.
